Nindalla's Sapphire and the Shadow of Evil
by Linkgirl1
Summary: One year has passed since Queen Abesh's defeat, but what will happen when Dark Link enters the picture and causes Zelda, Tilkate, and Han to go on an stressful adventure to save Link.
1. Default Chapter

"One year has gone by since the Hero of Time and his pathetic wife has been in danger," Said the evil shadow version of Link, Dark Link, "Well it's time to have some fun. Link has held me back for twenty years now and I won't let it continue. His pure hearted behavior has come to an end!"  
  
Dark Link stepped out of the Dark World and entered Hyrule. "The World of Dark has also been exiled for too long! I will turn Hyrule into a miserable waste land!"  
  
Dark Link's blood red eyes flared with anger. Instead of a shadow, he now had a complete body. He looked just like Link but his hair was silver. He wore clothes just like Link, but his tunic and boots were black. He wore no hat for he thought it made Link look like a "wimp." His red eyes had no pupils.  
  
"Starting with Link."  
  
The sun shined through the window of Link and Zelda's bedroom. Link slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight woke him every morning. Even if the sun was blocked by gray clouds, he woke up at the same time every morning. One thing had changed about his mornings. His wife, Zelda, always woke up before him but lately she slept in late. He didn't know why. He normally would just let her sleep in, but today was an important day. Zelda had decided to deliver supplies to the country, Nachar. Though, most of the people moved back to their original homes, some people stayed and wanted to help make it a beautiful country.  
  
Link looked at his sleeping wife. He kissed her cheek and gently shook her. "Princess, it's time to get up. We don't want to be late." He said softly. She let out a soft moan and opened her eyes. "I don't feel good." She said.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just my stomach. Probably something I ate last night." She answered.  
  
"You feel this way every morning here lately." He replied. She got up and slipped on her thin purple silk robe.  
  
"Zelda, you're not well. Sometimes you eat a lot, sometimes the thought of food makes you sick, and you're always tired." He said.  
  
"It's probably nothing." She replied.  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor." He suggested.  
  
"After we deliver the supplies to Nachar, I promise I'll go see a doctor." She said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I have to make sure my princess is alright." He said.  
  
"You do tend to get over-protective." She replied.  
  
"Zel, after everything we've been through, can you blame me?" He asked. She smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
"Why don't you go and eat breakfast. I don't feel well so I'm going to skip. Come back here when you're finished. We'll then discuss our exact plans."  
  
Meanwhile in the library, Tilkate, the young Gerudo woman, looked through many books about Gerudo history. Ever since she found the Sapphire one year ago, she was very interested to see if it belonged to anyone important. She knew there was something about the Sapphire that was not ordinary. She pulled a ladder and climbed up to reach the top shelves. She slightly pulled up the bottom of her light purple spring dress so that she would not trip on it. She scanned the books and found one that said "Gerudo History Volume I" She grabbed the book and climbed back down the ladder. She blew the dust of the book and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She sat down and opened the book. Lots of dust flew in her face causing her to cough a little. As she began to read, she heard Han call her name. She turned around to see her friend. "Hey, Tilkate!" He greeted.  
  
"Hello, Han." She greeted back.  
  
"Do you want to go practice some horse back archery?" He asked.  
  
"Sure!" She replied and put the book down.  
  
After Link ate breakfast, he went back to his and Zelda's room. He found her in bed asleep. He sighed and woke her. "Sorry. I got tired and laid down. I guess I fell asleep." She said.  
  
"You should stay home today." He suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She agreed with a sigh.  
  
"I do not feel comfortable leaving you here alone." He said.  
  
"But I'm not alone. Link, I'll be fine." She replied.  
  
He looked at her and grinned. He knew that he would never win this argument.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to load the supplies on Epona and ride to Nachar. I'll be back soon." He said.  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
He gave her a good-bye kiss and began to walk out of the room. "Take it easy okay?" He said.  
  
"I will." She replied.  
  
Link walked to the stables and began loading food supplies on Epona. The red mare brushed her nose against Link's arm. Link smiled and patted his horse. "Ready to go to Nachar?" He asked.  
  
"Change of plans." Came a voice from behind.  
  
Link turned around. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "It can't be. I thought I destroyed you!" He gasped.  
  
Dark Link stepped out of the shadows and smiled evilly. "You thought wrong. You can never be rid of me. I am you remember?"  
  
"You are nothing like me!" Link shot back.  
  
"You're right. I'm smarter and stronger than you." Dark Link replied.  
  
"Why am I the wielder of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage?" Link asked.  
  
Dark Link's red eyes flared with anger like a bright red flame. "I did not come here to talk, Link. I am here to take over!"  
  
"Not while I'm around!" Link replied forming energy in his hand.  
  
"The Triforce cannot save you!" Dark Link said.  
  
Link shot Dark Link with energy, but it only went right through him. Dark Link laughed. "Fool! You cannot defeat me!"  
  
Link pulled his sword from its sheathe. "That won't save you either!" Said Dark Link with an evil laugh. "What will?!" Link said with frustration.  
  
"What makes you think that I would tell you?" Dark Link asked. At that moment, he lunged at Link like a lion to its prey.  
  
Author's Note: I know it was short, but the next chapters will be longer. I intend for this to be my longest stories. My record so far is "Return to Clock Town" with 22,058 words. So are you all wondering what is wrong with Zelda? It is kind of obvious, but for those who have not figured it out, you will at the very end. Oh, and I'm very sorry about the cliffhanger!!! I'll try to hurry with chapter 2!!!! 


	2. The Evil Revealed

Link lay on the ground. His sword lay next to him and Epona was very disturbed about all the commotion. Link opened his eyes, but it was not Link's eyes. The eyes were that of Dark Link. "That was too easy." He thought aloud. Link's body was now possessed by Dark Link. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal Link's crystal blue eyes. He got up and looked at Epona. "What a wimpy horse. I shall not ride such a thing." He began to walk out of the stables, but felt that he stepped on something. He looked down to see the Master Sword. He bent down to pick it up, but it only burned his hand. "Evil ones may not touch it. I forgot." He then kicked it aside and left the room.  
  
Epona, being the smart horse she was, new that was her master's sword and knew that her master was not himself. She gave a soft neigh and shook her head.  
  
As Dark Link walked out of the stables, he saw Tilkate and Han riding towards him.  
  
"Hello, Link." Said Han dismounting his horse. He walked to Tilkate's horse and helped her down. "You're such a gentleman." She said with a smile.  
  
"Can you two forget the mushy stuff and tell me where Zelda is." Dark Link said rather rudely.  
  
Han and Tilkate were surprised by his rudeness. "I do not know," Said Tilkate, "Maybe she's in her room?"  
  
Dark Link said nothing and walked to the castle. Tilkate and Han looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Dark Link walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms (for the important people) part of the castle. "I have no idea which room is Zelda's room. It's not as easy as I thought possessing the Hero of Time." He thought. He then saw a servant walking down the hall. "Hey you, which room is Zelda's room." He asked. The female servant's eyes widened. She gave him a confused look. "It's down the hall to the right. It's the last door on the left." She said. Again he said nothing and walked away.  
  
He approached Zelda's door and opened it. He found her sitting at her tea table eating. "Hello, Link. Was there something you needed before leaving?" She asked.  
  
"Leaving?" He replied.  
  
"Uh, to Nachar, remember?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, I, uh, forgot. I need.uh." He then looked around the room and saw a wallet on Link's desk. "Extra Rupees." He lied.  
  
"Oh, okay." She replied. She then suddenly dropped her food and gave a scared look. She gasped and then panted for breath. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to pretend to be concerned. "I suddenly felt an evil presence." She answered looking around the room. She got up and put her hand on her head. "Maybe it's nothing." She said.  
  
"Will you be okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered.  
  
He nodded and picked up the wallet of rupees. "I stole his body and now I'm steeling his money. This is fun." He thought. He began to walk out of the room until Zelda stopped him. "Can I have one more good-bye kiss?" She asked.  
  
"Oh great, she'll figure me out if I let her. Oh well, I had to let her find out sooner or later." He thought. "Okay." He said. He then leaned in to kiss her. She immediately broke the kiss and gasped. "W-what?" He asked.  
  
"I felt the evil again when we kissed. This feeling was stronger than before." She said. Her face turned white and she slowly stepped backwards. "You're not Link." She said.  
  
"You're right. I'm not." He said and snapped his fingers.  
  
Zelda opened her eyes and found herself in a dark dirty room. She slowly got up and looked around. "Where are you?! What did you do with my husband?!" She demanded.  
  
"Zelda?" Came a voice from behind. It was Link's voice. "Link?! Where are you? Is that really you?" She asked.  
  
She closed her hands together and opened them revealing a ball of light. She walked forward and found a door. She opened the door and walked into a room. The room was small and dirty, but it had light. Inside the room was Link or was it Dark Link? She had no idea what was going on. "Thank you joining us." Said Dark Link. He was still in Link's body, but this time he let is evil red eyes show. "Who are you and where is Link?" She asked very angry.  
  
"He is here." He said and stepped aside.  
  
Zelda gasped. Link, her husband, was standing in front of her. But he was in a ghostly form. She slowly walked to him. She put her hand on his cheek, but it only went right through him. "Link." She whispered.  
  
"I could not stop him." Link said sadly.  
  
Zelda turned around and anger flashed in her eyes. "Who are you?!" She demanded.  
  
"I am Dark Link." He answered.  
  
"I thought Link destroyed you." She said.  
  
"Oh no princess, no one can destroy me. Only one thing can." He said.  
  
"I don't suppose you would tell me." She said.  
  
"I will. Only because I know she will not succeed." He said.  
  
"She?" Link asked.  
  
"Your Gerudo friend Tilkate. The only thing I'll tell you is, that sapphire is no ordinary sapphire." Dark Link said and clapped his hands.  
  
Zelda was now back in her room. "I have to find Tilkate." She thought aloud.  
  
She asked everyone if they had seen Tilkate and they reported that she was seen in practicing horseback archery. The horseback archery field was far on foot so she decided to go to the stables to get her horse. When she got there she saw Epona with the food supplies loaded on her. She walked to the red mare and sighed. "We'll get him back." She said and patted the horse. She looked to the side and saw a piece of sharp metal sticking out from under cloth. She lifted the cloth to see the Master Sword. She bent down to pick it up. She grasped the hilt. A look of determination came to her eyes. "I did not lose my husband to Ganondorf, Keel, or Abesh and I refuse to lose him to Dark Link." She said. She then mounted her horse that was beside Epona and rode off to the archery field.  
  
When she got there, she saw a few people practicing. She soon spotted Tilkate and Han. "Tilkate!" She called. Her friend heard her call and rode up beside her.  
  
"Hey what's up? You look upset." She said with concern.  
  
"I do not want to discuss it out loud," Zelda then lowered her voice, "Evil has returned."  
  
"Ganondorf?" Tilkate asked in a whisper.  
  
"No. We have not dealt with him. Link has, though. Come, we must make a plan." Zelda said.  
  
Tilkate nodded. "Han, come here!" She called.  
  
Han rode up to her. "Yes, what do you two need, Lady Tilkate and Princess Zelda?" He asked.  
  
"Can't say aloud. Follow us." Zelda said.  
  
The three rode to the stables and dismounted their horses. Curiosity spread through Tilkate and Han's mind. Zelda looked very stressed and they knew something bad was going on. Tilkate felt that it was time for another adventure.  
  
Silently the three walked into Zelda's castle and into her room. Zelda closed and locked her door. She sighed and looked at her two friends. "Link is in danger." She said at last.  
  
"How?" Tilkate asked with shock.  
  
"Dark Link as returned. He has possessed Link's body." Zelda began.  
  
"That's why he was so rude to us." Han commented.  
  
"Do you know his plans?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I do not know. He probably wants revenge on Link. The only clue Dark Link was, in his exact words: 'That sapphire in no ordinary sapphire.' He was talking about your sapphire, Tilkate." Zelda explained.  
  
Tilkate grasped her sapphire she wore around her neck. "I knew it." She said.  
  
"How do we find out what to do about it?" Han asked.  
  
"I found a book on Gerudo history in the library. Maybe it has something in there. It's worth a try." Tilkate said.  
  
"Then let's go to the library." Zelda said and unlocked her door. 


	3. Evacuation

Zelda, Han, and Tilkate quickly walked to the library. Tilkate grabbed the book she had mentioned to Zelda, and they went back to Zelda's room. They did not want to disturb or let anyone hear them discuss their plans. When they went back to her room, again Zelda closed and locked her door. Tilkate sat on a chair and thumbed through the pages. "Aha!" She said, pointing to a page. Zelda took the book and read aloud,  
  
"Chapter I: The first king and queen of the Gerudo race.  
  
The first King of the Gerudo race was named Gimlish. He married a Gerudo woman named Nindalla. Two weeks after they were married, King Gimlish died from an incurable illness. Queen Nindalla was left a widow. Legend goes that she had a magical Sapphire and a powerful sword that only a chosen one could touch. Nindalla was elegant and pure hearted. She was very different from her people. She wore the most beautiful dresses and had very good manners. It is said that she used her Sapphire to make her immortal. She looked young even when the second Gerudo male was born. After the second Gerudo king was old enough to rule the country, he murdered Queen Nindalla for he did not want to share the throne. It is said that before she died, she hid her sword and Sapphire and said that only a truly pure hearted one may have them. Queen Nindalla died at the age of one hundred and twenty-five."  
  
"How sad." Said Han when the story ended.  
  
"Tilkate, you have Nindalla's Sapphire and you are the chosen one to wield her sword." Zelda said.  
  
Tilkate shook her head. "But.but I can't be. I'm just an ordinary Gerudo."  
  
"Tilkate, after reading this, I don't think Keel kidnapped you because of your talent to make beautiful dresses. I think he knew that you were the chosen one." Zelda said.  
  
It all made sense and Tilkate knew it. Why would Keel kidnap her for dressmaking? It never really made sense to her, but now this did. She put her face in her hands and sighed. "How do we get the sword?" She asked.  
  
"I can answer that for you." Came Dark Link's voice.  
  
Zelda glared at Dark Link when he appeared in the room in Link's body. "Are you seriously going to tell us?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. Only because I love what you have to do to get it." He said with an evil smirk.  
  
Han became angry and pulled out his sword. "Tell us how to get it!" He demanded.  
  
"Whoo, aren't we tough?" Dark Link laughed.  
  
"Han." Zelda said.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." He replied and put his sword back in its sheathe.  
  
"How do we get the sword?" Zelda asked trying to be calm.  
  
"The Dark World," Dark Link began, "There is a switch in the Five Temples. Each switch will transform that temple and the area around it into a dark place. When all five switches are activated, Hyrule will turn into the Dark World. Then you can enter my castle and try to find the sword. IF you get the sword and IF you defeat me, you will not be out of danger, you will have to turn the Five Temples back to normal the same way you turned it Dark." After he finished, he disappeared.  
  
Zelda sat down and sighed. "The Dark World.."  
  
"I've read something about it in Hyrule History. Isn't a dark place filled with monsters and danger beyond belief?" Han asked.  
  
"Yes," Zelda answered, "It will be much too dangerous for the people of Hyrule."  
  
"What do we do?" Tilkate asked still clutching on to her Sapphire.  
  
"We have to evacuate." Zelda said.  
  
"Evacuate everyone in Hyrule, Zora's Domain, Gerudo Valley, Kakariko Village and what the heck do we do about the Kokiri?!" Han asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! Don't you think I already thought about the Kokiri?!" Zelda said with anger. Han and Tilkate were surprised by her sudden out burst. She had never been this angry. Zelda sighed. "I'm so sorry. I haven't a clue why I just yelled at you like that." She said.  
  
"It's okay, your highness. You're stressed out. I should not have doubted you." He said.  
  
"I should not have yelled at you, but now we have to figure out have to evacuate everyone." She said walking to her window.  
  
"What about Nachar?" Tilkate suggested.  
  
"Yes, Nachar would be a good place, but it is small." Zelda sat down and thought a moment. "I've got an idea. There is a kingdom beyond Nachar called Lunta. I know the king very well. Maybe he will take some of the people."  
  
"That's a great idea, your highness." Han said.  
  
"Han, you can call me Zelda." She laughed.  
  
"Shall I deliver a message to the King of Lunta, Zelda?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, tell him this: Princess Zelda of Hyrule has ordered an evacuation for all parts of Hyrule. She would like for the Gerudos and Zoras to seek shelter in your country. There is great danger coming to Hyrule and it is a job that only Princess Zelda and Lady Tilkate of the Gerudos can take care of." She wrote it all down and signed it on a piece of paper just in case. Han took the letter and rode to Lunta.  
  
"Tilkate, will you go and get extra clothing ready and have the chefs bake extra food?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes." Tilkate answered.  
  
When Tilkate left, Zelda sat on her bed and sighed. "All this excitement has worn me out." She lay down and decided to sleep a little.  
  
"..I can see inside your mind. Admit it.you're afraid you will fail your husband, your friends, and the entire country of Hyrule. Don't think I won't go after Nachar, Lunta, and any other country I can find.."  
  
"Get out of my mind. Let me rest."  
  
"Rest? Ha! Believe me you will not have time for rest once you've turned the Fifth Temple dark. Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Zelda, wake up."  
  
"Leave me alone, Dark Link."  
  
"Dark Link? Zelda, it's me, Tilkate."  
  
Zelda woke up and looked around her. "Sorry, Dark Link was in my dream just before you woke me." She said.  
  
"What did he say?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"He was basically saying he will put us through hell after the Fifth Temple is dark." Zelda answered.  
  
"Gee sounds like fun." Tilkate replied sarcastically.  
  
"So what did you need?" Zelda asked.  
  
"The chefs have baked extra food that should last them a couple months. Han has not come back yet." Tilkate explained.  
  
"Okay. Now we need to wait for Han." Said Zelda looking out her window. She knew that very soon her beautiful land would be dark and ugly.  
  
A couple days later Han returned with news from the king of Lunta. "The king has given permission for the Gerudos and Zoras to stay in his country," he said to Zelda, "But there are conditions."  
  
"Which is?" Zelda asked.  
  
"If anyone catches a Gerudo stealing anything, he will send her back to Gerudo Valley. He does not want them causing trouble." He explained.  
  
"Fare enough. Alright, send word out that I have an important announcement to make." She said.  
  
He bowed and did as she said.  
  
A day later Hylians, Gerudos, the people of Kakariko, Zoras, and Gorons came to hear Zelda's announcement. The Sages we also there. Saria, the Sage of Forest, was there for the Kokiri.  
  
Han stepped in front of the crowd of people. "Thank you for coming!" He said, "Princess Zelda will now make her announcement."  
  
Zelda stepped forward. She was wearing a dark blue dress with long flowing sleeves. Her hair was down and she had a golden tiara on her head. "Oh loyal people of Hyrule!", She began, "Evil has come back into our land. I call you hear today to announce an evacuation. Hyrule will be very dangerous. No one will be able to escape the dangers that will soon be coming. I and Lady Tilkate are the only ones that can save the land.."  
  
"What about the Hero of Time, Link?" A Zora asked.  
  
"He has been possessed by Dark Link," Zelda answered, "An evil shadow version of Link. There is only one way to stop him and that's to get a weapon from the Dark World. Hyrule will become the Dark World very soon."  
  
There was a moment of chattering.  
  
"Where are we to go?!"  
  
"How will we survive?!"  
  
"What will happen to Link?!"  
  
"You are all to go to Nachar and Lunta," Zelda explained, "Gorons, Hylians, and Kakariko are to go to Nachar. Zoras and Gerudos to Lunta. Gerudos, there will be no stealing. If you steal, you will be sent back to you home in the Dark World."  
  
The Gerudo didn't like this, but most of them agreed.  
  
"Saria, what shall the Kokiri do?" Zelda asked.  
  
"We will all stay inside the dead Deku Tree. The Sages have cast a special spell so that we'd be safe. We wish we could have cast a spell on Hyrule, but it was too big." Saria explained.  
  
"Well, that's all I have to say," Said Zelda, "You all have one week to get ready. Only bring what you need. There is only little room. Thank you all for coming." 


	4. The Forest Temple

One week had gone by since Princess Zelda announced the evacuation. Everyone, but a few, left. A couple of Gerudo women stayed to take advantage of the empty Gerudo land. They had been making plans to steal once everyone was gone. A Zora man and woman stayed in Zora's Domain, though Zelda promised they would stay in a fine river in Lunta, they wanted to stay in their home even if it meant getting killed. Two Gorons stayed in Death Mountain. They were disgusted the Gorons fled instead of staying to protect their home. Zelda tried to tell them they would be killed, but they refused to listen. Every Kokiri took refuge in the Deku Tree. One Hylian man stayed. He was a thief and decided to do what the Gerudo women were doing, steal.  
  
Han rode back to Zelda's castle after helping with the evacuation. He walked into the dining hall to see Zelda and Tilkate eating breakfast. Han noticed Zelda was eating an odd mixture of food, but decided not to say anything. Tilkate wiped her mouth and stood up. "Hello, Han." She greeted.  
  
"Hey, Tilkate." He greeted back.  
  
"Are you not going to take refuge in Lunta or Nachar?" She asked.  
  
"I am the captain of Link's Hylian army," He replied, "I will not wimp out on a rescue mission to save him."  
  
Tilkate smiled. "Well I need to get ready," She said, "Why don't you eat?"  
  
He accepted her offer and sat down to eat. At that moment, Zelda finished eating and went to her room to get ready. She put on a thin, long, blue dress. She pulled her hair back in a lose ponytail. She had a magic pouch that could hold any number of weapons. She put every weapon and medical item she could think of in it. She had two small sheathes on her back that held two daggers. She also had a bow and a quiver of arrows. She grabbed another sheathe, but this one held the Master Sword. She pulled the sword out and held it up. "Please help me so I can return you to the hands of the Hero of Time." She said and put the sword back in its sheathe and swung it on her back. She decided to use the Master Sword only in extreme emergencies.  
  
Tilkate was wearing a long, thin, sleeveless, light green dress. She put on her long matching gloves. She brought a bow, a quiver that could hold fifty arrows, a dagger, and some medicine. She clutched the Sapphire she wore around her neck. This item was given to her by destiny. She was Nindalla's chosen one and the only one who could save Hyrule from Dark Link. She sighed as she looked in the mirror and pulled back her hair. What if she died? What if she died before saving Hyrule? Then what? Dark Link will rule Hyrule and kill Link, Zelda, and everyone else? She grabbed her things and walked downstairs. As she got into the main hall, she saw Han walking outside with his supplies. She walked outside and saw Zelda loading her equipment on Epona, Link's horse. She didn't load too much on her for Link had loaded food supplies that were supposed to go to Nachar before he was possessed.  
  
Han loaded his horse and looked at Tilkate. "Hello, Lady Tilkate." He said with a smile.  
  
She grinned and loaded her horse. "Why do you call me 'Lady?' You can call me Tilkate." She said.  
  
"You're a beautiful woman," He replied, "Therefor you deserve the title, but if it bothers you, I will just call you Tilkate."  
  
"Oh no, I like it when you call me that. It makes me feel special." She replied.  
  
"Besides, that is also your title." Zelda added.  
  
Navi then flew towards them. It looked like she was in Kakiriko Village or Death Mountain. "I told the Great fairy the situation," She began, "And she's gonna pass the word to the other fairies. She told me they'd help if we needed any."  
  
"Good," Said Zelda, mounting Link's horse. Navi stayed close to Zelda as they began to ride to Kokiri Forest.  
  
It didn't take very long to ride to Kokiri Forest. On the way there, Zelda was already feeling the loneliness. There was normally people wandering around the fields. Children playing, people riding horses, couples taking romantic walks. She sighed and frowned. She had to get her husband back and restore peace back to Hyrule.  
  
When they got to the tunnel that led to Kokiri Forest, they dismounted their horses. "Okay listen up," Said Navi, "When we enter the Lost Woods, the three of you have to stay close to me."  
  
"Why?" Han asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Any adult who goes in there without a fairy, will be turned into a Stalfos," Navi explained, "I saw it happen to someone once..it wasn't pretty."  
  
Han gulped and followed the women into the tunnel. They walked across and the bridge and stopped. "This," Said Navi, "Is part of the Lost Woods. The Kokiri are so scared of going outside that the usually never walk on this bridge." They then continued through another tunnel.  
  
"What's with all the tunnels?" Han asked.  
  
"There's more to come." Navi replied.  
  
Zelda looked around. The forest was so empty. There used to be Kokiri children running around and playing with their fairy partners. Instead of the magical and merry forest, it was dark and empty. She turned and looked at them. "There's something I want to visit," She said, "It won't take long."  
  
"Should I follow her?" Navi asked when Zelda walked away.  
  
"No," Tilkate answered "I think she's going to Link's house."  
  
That is exactly where Zelda went. She walked up to the lonely tree house. It had been empty ever since Link left a few years ago. She looked down on the barely visible drawing on the tree trunk. It was a picture of a boy with a fairy partner fighting a monster. Obviously Link dreamed of having adventures and a fairy partner. Link was teased for not having a fairy. Every Kokiri had one. He was known as "the boy without a fairy." He wasn't considered a true Kokiri until the Greet Deku Tree sent Navi to aid Link on his quest to save the world. Soon after that, he found out he was never a Kokiri. He was a Hylian. Born in Hyrule, but raised in Kokiri Forest.  
  
Zelda climbed the stairs leading inside Link's house. It was much too small for an adult. It had a small bed, table, chairs, desk, and other random things. On his wall was a record of various things he had done. Like horse back archery points, track records, fishing records.  
  
Zelda sighed and decided it was time for her to go back. She didn't have time to linger on memories. She had to hurry and save Link. When she got back she looked at the tunnel leading to the Lost Woods. "I wish I had the Ocarina of Time." She said.  
  
"Why?" Han asked.  
  
"We could have warped straight to each temple with it." Zelda explained.  
  
"How will we get inside the Shadow Temple?" Tilkate asked. "I heard it's impossible to get in there."  
  
"I don't know yet." Zelda sighed.  
  
"The Ocarina of Time." Said Dark Link while watching everything the four were doing. He was standing in front of a small round table. On the table was a gold bowl filled with gold liquid. This golden liquid was projecting an image of what Zelda, Tilkate, Han, and Navi were doing. Dark Link tossed the Ocarina up and down in his hand as if it were a mere ball. "I took her husband away and now I've got the one thing that would have made their journey easier." He said with a laugh.  
  
He walked away from the table and into a room where Link's spirit was held captive. "Tell me, Link," He said, "How fast would I be able to wipe out Hyrule with the Triforce of Courage?"  
  
Link had a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face. "Fool! Only I, the Hero of Time, can use the Triforce of Courage." He said.  
  
"I am you." Dark Link replied.  
  
"You have my body," said Link, "But your soul is that of Dark Link."  
  
"Do you not get it?!" Dark Link asked annoyed, "You and I are the same person. You are but a mere weak version of me."  
  
"If I'm just a 'mere weak' person, then why was I chosen to wield the Master Sword and have the Triforce of Courage?" Link asked.  
  
Dark Link's eyes flared with anger. He held out his hand. Black and purple shadows began to form into his hand. He closed his hand in a fist and released the shadows. The shadows hit Link's chest. The impact was so hard that Link was slammed against the wall. Link grabbed his chest and fell to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
"You are the fool, not I." said Dark Link.  
  
Zelda, Tilkate, Han, and Navi walked inside the Lost Woods. Han looked around him and sighed. "So many tunnels." He said.  
  
"Okay, follow me." Navi said and began flying into the left tunnel. They followed her into every tunnel. Going to the left or right. Han did not like the Lost Woods at all. He was a brave man, but could feel evil everywhere. He was very glad when they reached a more open space. There were walls of grass that formed a maze and strange sounding creatures that he could not yet see. This place was called the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
"What's the snorting sound?" He asked.  
  
"Moblins," Navi answered, "They patrol this maze. They wield spears that will skewer anyone that walks by."  
  
"How can we defeat them without getting a hole in us?" He asked.  
  
"Can those walls hold my weight?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Yes," Navi answered, "Link would jump wall to wall to avoid them."  
  
"Han, can you boost me up?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Sure." Han replied. He then bent down. Tilkate put her foot in his hands and he lifted her up. Tilkate pulled out her bow and fitted an arrow. She aimed it at the first Moblin and shot it.  
  
"We can't let her get too far from us," Said Navi, "I can't protect her and you two at the same time if we're too far apart."  
  
Zelda and Han walked a little into the maze. Han pulled Tilkate's arrow out of the dead Moblin. "It's best if we recycle the arrows." He said.  
  
Meanwhile Tilkate was jumping wall to wall shooting Moblins while Han and Zelda moved more and more into the maze. It took only ten minutes for all the Moblins to be destroyed. She jumped off the wall and met up with Zelda, Han, and Navi. Han handed her the arrows she used on the Moblins.  
  
"Gross.blue Moblin blood." She said wiping the blood off the arrows.  
  
"So.how do we get up there?" Han asked pointing at the entrance to the Forest Temple.  
  
"We use this." Said Zelda pulling an item call Hookshot out of her magic bag. This item had a hook and chain. It was used to pull people up to high ledges.  
  
"Who will go first?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I will and check for any danger." Zelda said.  
  
"Milady, what if there's a huge monster up there?" Han asked.  
  
"I'll destroy it." She answered.  
  
"I'm here to protect you so why not let me go first?" He asked.  
  
"Han, I appreciate your help, but I'll be fine." She insisted.  
  
Han knew he would never win the argument so he let her go. Zelda aimed the hook at the tree branch over the entrance and was sent flying up. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up. "Catch" She called throwing the hookshot to Han. After Han caught the hookshot, she continued inside the temple.  
  
Zelda sighed when she saw the beautiful temple dark and ugly. Dead vines with thorns covered the walls and there was an eerie feeling that sent chills up her spine. She could sense all kinds of danger.  
  
"The fairies of the forest used to come here a lot." Said Navi when she flew inside the temple. "It was full of life then. Now it's so dark."  
  
At that moment, Tilkate walked in. "Good gosh. I can only imagine what the Shadow Temple will be like." She said looking around her.  
  
"That place is very creepy." Navi replied.  
  
"What place is creepy?" Han asked walking into the temple.  
  
"The Shadow Temple." Navi answered.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"We'll explain later," Said Zelda, "Right now we have to concentrate on getting to that switch."  
  
"There's a locked door there," Said Tilkate pointing at a door with a lock and chains.  
  
"How do we open it? Is there a key?" Han asked.  
  
"I'll use my powers to open it." Zelda said walking forward. As she walked to the door, something rushed out of the floor, knocking Zelda backwards. She looked up and saw a Gibdo. A mummy like monster. It was much like the ReDead. Its gaze paralyzed anyone that looked at its face. Zelda tried to reach for her dagger, but it was too late. She was paralyzed.  
  
"Shoot a Fire Arrow at it and its wrappings will fall off." Navi said.  
  
"I don't have any Fire Arrows." Tilkate said with panic.  
  
"Light an arrow with that torch." Han suggested pointing to a torch by the entrance. Tilkate pulled an arrow from her quiver and lit it on fire. She quickly fitted the arrow on her bow and shot the Gibdo. The monster groaned as its wrappings fell off. Underneath the Gibdo was a ReDead. When the wrappings fell off, its gaze on Zelda broke. When Zelda became aware what was happening, she grabbed her dagger and stabbed the monster. The ReDead slid to the floor and disappeared.  
  
"At least its carcass didn't stick around." Han commented.  
  
"That would be scary, huh?" Tilkate replied.  
  
"It's scarier when it's moving mind you." Zelda added.  
  
Zelda unlocked the door and they continued their quest. They were now in a hall. This hall had a few Skulltulas, but Tilkate easily took care of them with a few arrows. At the end of the hall was another locked door. Again Zelda opened it. Now they were in the main hall. There were several doors in the room. Zelda had no idea which one to go through first.  
  
As they walked down the steps and in the middle of the room, they heard multiple laughs coming from a few different people. Four ghosts appeared around them all of them holding a torch.  
  
"Dark Link was right." Said the purple one.  
  
"They have come." Said the blue one.  
  
"They will not survive." Laughed the green one.  
  
"We must slow them down as Dark Link ordered." Said the orange one.  
  
"They will never get past Queen Ghoma!" The blue one exclaimed.  
  
"Queen Ghoma is dead." Said Navi.  
  
The four ghosts laughed again.  
  
"Dark Link has revived the servants of the Five Temples." Said the purple one.  
  
"It's a shame he could not find Phantom Ganon." The orange one commented.  
  
"Ganondorf sent him to a realm of no return." The blue one replied.  
  
"Not to worry," said the purple one, "they will never even find the switch."  
  
Once again they laughed and disappeared.  
  
"I really hate them." Navi snarled.  
  
"Who are they?" Han asked.  
  
"The Poe Sisters. Meg, Beth, Amy, and Joelle." Navi answered.  
  
"Which one's which?" He asked.  
  
"Meg is the purple one, Beth is the blue one, Amy is the green one, and Joelle is the orange one." Navi explained.  
  
"Which way should we go first?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I have a good feeling about the courtyard." Zelda answered.  
  
They walked over to the door leading to the courtyard only to find it blocked by a large blue block.  
  
"That looks awfully heavy." Tilkate commented.  
  
"I'll move it!" Han said placing his hands on the block.  
  
"Zelda, how long you gonna let him pull that? You know it can't be moved by hand." Navi whispered.  
  
"I'll give him a couple minutes." Zelda replied.  
  
The three women struggled to hold back their laughter. Han pulled as hard as he could. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and he finally decided to give up.  
  
"It won't budge." He sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Zelda, Tilkate, and Navi busted out with laughter.  
  
"Wh-what?" Han asked confused.  
  
"Watch this?" Zelda said walking up to the block. She waved her hand and a harp appeared. She held the harp and began playing a song. The block began to disappear.  
  
"What was that song?" Han asked.  
  
"The Song of Time." Zelda answered putting away her harp.  
  
"Link had to use this song several times." Navi said.  
  
"You women are a piece of work." Han commented shaking his head.  
  
The women began laughing again. "Okay, okay, let's continue." Zelda said still laughing.  
  
They went through to door and saw that the beautiful courtyard was now ugly. Like the first room, this room was covered in thorny vines. The pond looked like water that belonged in a sewer. Navi flew over to the well and saw that the water had been drained. She motioned Zelda, Tilkate, and Han over. They looked down the well.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first." Han said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He replied.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if I went first?" She asked.  
  
"I'm here to protect you and Lady Tilkate remember?" He answered jumping down the well.  
  
The moment Han went down there, Zelda, Tilkate, and Navi heard the sound and Han's sword coming out of its sheathe.  
  
"Han, what is it?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Not to worry!" Han called, "It's no monster I can't handle."  
  
Navi decided to fly down the well and saw Han fighting a small Deku Baba. "Han! Just kill the thing!" She said.  
  
"Okay fine." Han replied and cut the Baba's stem.  
  
"Do you think it's okay to go down?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Maybe." Zelda replied, but at that moment, they heard Han and Navi scream.  
  
Zelda quickly jumped down and saw a giant Deku Baba. Tilkate followed Zelda down and pulled and arrow from her quiver. She shot the Deku Baba's face. It screeched and fell backwards, but it quickly recovered. Han charged at it with his sword, but the Baba's leaf like hand knocked him down.  
  
"Han! Get back!" Zelda called charging up a spell. She stretched out her hand and sent a fireball at the monster's stem. The Deku Baba screamed again and burnt into a pile of ashes.  
  
"That's the biggest Deku Baba I've ever seen." Han said putting away his sword.  
  
"I guess I better get what's left of my arrow." Tilkate said walking up to the pile of ashes. She brushed the ashes away and found an arrowhead, but that was not the only thing she found. She discovered a latch on the floor. "Han, Zelda, Navi, I think I something." She said. The three walked to her and she showed them the latch.  
  
"Looks like a trap door." Zelda said.  
  
"Maybe the switch is down there." Navi said.  
  
"Did you and Link ever go down there?" Zelda asked.  
  
"No." Navi replied.  
  
"Well, let's see if it opens." Han said pulling on the latch. Sure enough there was a passage under the temple.  
  
"This time I'll go first." Navi said, flying down the hole. The room was dark and dusty. The only light in the room was Navi. She saw two torches and a door at the end of the passage. She flew back up and told everyone what was down there. The three then jumped down and Zelda used her magic to light the torches.  
  
"I'll go through the door first." Zelda said opening the door.  
  
She was now inside what seemed a dark empty room. She lit the torches in the room. The room was round and small. It seemed there was no danger. She motioned for Tilkate, Han and Navi, but the moment they entered the room, bars flew up on the door.  
  
"There's a door on the other side." Zelda said running to the door, but the moment she approached it, bars flew up.  
  
"We're locked in!" Navi gasped.  
  
Zelda tried to lift the bars with her magic, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly they heard the laughter of a Poe Sister. Beth, the blue Poe Sister, appeared holding the same blue torch. "Those bars won't move unless you defeat me!" She laughed. She then disappeared. Tilkate saw Beth's torch charge towards her. She quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed her dagger. She threw the dagger at the torch and knocked it out of Beth's hand. The poe gasped as her torch hit the floor. Han ran to Beth and stabbed her with his sword.  
  
"You alright, Tilkate?" Han asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tilkate said picking up her dagger.  
  
"Well that wasn't too hard." He said putting away his sword.  
  
"She was the easy one," Said Navi, "The others will be harder."  
  
"Sounds fun." He replied.  
  
The bars had been lifted and they continued to the next room. This room was also round. There were four torches lit with blue fire. Probably Beth's fire. As they walked to the next room, four egg sacks containing spiders fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Dang I hate spiders." Said Han slicing one in half.  
  
Tilkate stabbed one with her dagger and Zelda got the other two with her daggers. Once again they heard laughter. Amy, the green poe sister, appeared in the room.  
  
"You may have defeated my sister, but you'll never get past me!" She said disappearing. Only her green torch was visible.  
  
"Geez, do they all disappear and lunge torches at us?!" Han asked annoyed as he dodged Amy's attack.  
  
"Well, Meg, likes to clone herself." Navi said.  
  
Amy lunged herself towards Tilkate, but Han jumped in front of her holding his shield up. Amy was knocked backwards and became visible. Zelda quickly tossed her dagger at Amy. Amy screamed and disappeared. Her torch fell to the floor and shattered in several pieces.  
  
"Thanks, Han." Tilkate said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Two down, two to go." Navi said.  
  
"Hey, Navi, please tell me you were kidding about Meg's clone ability." Han said.  
  
"Nope. I wasn't kidding." Navi replied.  
  
Han shook his head and sighed. They continued on to the next room. This room was square shaped and contained two doors on the other side. Han smashed a pot that was in the middle of the room. The pot contained a letter. It read: One door leads to death the other contains a monster.  
  
"That is so old," Said Navi. "'One door leads to death?' couldn't Dark Link come up with something better?"  
  
"That doesn't matter," Said Zelda, "What matters is we got to figure out which door leads to death."  
  
"They both sound death like to me. One leads to a monster." Han commented.  
  
"How do we figure out which door leads to the monster?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I've got an idea," Said Han, "I'll go first and if I don't come back then you'll know which door leads to the monster."  
  
"No, Han, you can't sacrifice yourself!" Tilkate said.  
  
"It's the only way." He replied.  
  
"Han, please don't do it." She pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry," He said, "Must I remind you way I'm here?"  
  
Tilkate sighed and nodded. "I know, you're here to protect us." She said.  
  
"That's right." He replied. He looked at the two doors. He nodded and went to the left door. He opened the door and entered the room behind.  
  
Tilkate felt her heart pound in his chest. "Please come back." She sighed. She jumped when Han suddenly ran back into the room panting. "Han!" She gasped with excitement.  
  
"There's a huge Dodongo in there!" He said.  
  
"Obviously it's the room with the monster." Zelda said grabbing her two daggers.  
  
"Let's kick its butt!" Han said entering the room again. Zelda, Tilkate, and Navi followed behind.  
  
Tilkate used her arrows while Han used his sword and Zelda used her daggers. The dodongo was big, but not as big as a king or a baby. Tilkate shot an arrow at its eye. It screeched and fell forward. Han used the opportunity and stabbed the creature. A chest appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
"I wonder what's in there?" Navi said looking curiously at it.  
  
"One way to find out." Tilkate replied popping the chest open. An orange light appeared in the chest and something quickly flew out. It was the Poe sister, Joelle. "I can't believe you've made it this far!" She said annoyed.  
  
"Bring it on you orange piece of crap!" Han said holding his shield.  
  
"Who are you calling 'crap?'" Joelle replied even more annoyed.  
  
Joelle held her torch forward and shot a fireball at Han. Han was not hurt because the fireball hit his shield.  
  
"Looks like you've learned a new technique." Navi said.  
  
"Shut up, fairy!" Joelle yelled shooting a fireball at Navi. Navi quickly flew out of the way.  
  
Navi flew towards Zelda and Zelda quickly whispered instructions. Navi then flew to Han and Tilkate and gave them the instructions. Han smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey, orange, is that the best you can do?" He said trying to provoke Joelle. It worked because she began shooting fireballs at Han.  
  
"Hey, Joe, I'm the one you want," Tilkate said, "I contain the power to destroy your master, Dark Link!"  
  
Joelle then attacked Tilkate. Again Han jumped in front of her protecting her with his shield. Joelle became even angrier. She then began to charge a more powerful attack. She got ready to attack Han and Tilkate, but suddenly she became frozen. Tilkate quickly shot Joelle and she shattered in a thousand pieces.  
  
"You're plan worked!" Han exclaimed.  
  
"I needed the distraction because I haven't mastered that ice spell yet." Zelda explained wiping sweat from her forehead. She sighed and sat down.  
  
"You alright?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired." Zelda replied. She then got up and brushed the dirt of her dress. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They went into the next room. This room was very large and at the end of the room was a green crystal on a tall pillar.  
  
"Is that.the switch?" Tilkate asked walking towards it.  
  
"Tilkate, wait!" Han yelled, but it was too late. Meg, the last Poe sister, appeared in front of the switch.  
  
"I didn't expect you four to make is this far." She said.  
  
"Well we have and now we want to get this done and over with." Tilkate replied.  
  
"You must defeat me first!" Meg said.  
  
When they looked at Meg, it felt like they had hit their head and was seeing four images of the same person. Meg had cloned herself into four Megs.  
  
"Which one is the real one?!" Han asked.  
  
"I don't know.just attack all of them!" Navi replied.  
  
Tilkate drew her bow, but as she was getting an arrow, one of the Megs knocked her bow out of her hand. Her bow skidded across the floor. Tilkate quickly ran to get her bow, but another Meg appeared before her. Meg raised her torch, but Zelda quickly shot her. This Meg was a fake. Tilkate grabbed her bow and shot a Meg behind her. It too was a fake. There was now only two Poes left. Meg and a fake. Han threw his sword through one of the Megs and it was also a fake. Now the only one left was the real Meg. Han quickly grabbed his sword and made an attempt the kill Meg, but she knocked his sword from his hand. Tilkate shot Meg's hand causing her to drop her torch. It nearly hit Han, but he moved out of the way and picked up his sword. He stabbed Meg and Tilkate and Zelda shot her with an arrow. Meg was now defeated.  
  
"That was chaotic." Tilkate said.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to turn this dump into a bigger dump." Han said pointing to the crystal. Tilkate nodded and walked up to the crystal.  
  
"What do I do?" Tilkate asked herself. She grasped her sapphire and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard. The sapphire began glowing bright. The green inside the crystal disappeared and absorbed in the sapphire. Tilkate felt a rush of energy flow through her. Gusts of wind blew in the room. Navi flew inside Han's pocket to avoid being blown away. The entire room began glowing. Tilkate continued standing still exactly where she was. Her eyes still closed and still grasping the sapphire. Suddenly everything stopped. The wind stopped blowing and the light went away.  
  
Tilkate sighed and opened her eyes. She turned and looked at Han and Zelda. "Welcome to the Dark Forest." She said in a somewhat odd voice. She closed her eyes again.  
  
"Tilkate?" Zelda asked.  
  
Tilkate opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know," Han replied, "You kind of lost touch with us. You started talking funny."  
  
"I did?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Said Navi coming out of Han's pocket, "I heard you."  
  
"I wonder if she's going to do that in each temple." Han said.  
  
"I don't know," Said Zelda, "But we should get out of here now. It's not longer safe."  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Dark Link smiled when he saw that Tilkate successfully turned the Forest Temple into a dark place. "Everything is perfect." He said with a sigh of happiness.  
  
"You're letting them live aren't you?" Link asked.  
  
"Of course," Dark Link replied, "She's the key to making the world turn into the Dark World." He turned and looked at Link with an evil smile.  
  
"I will kill the five of them after the world is dark." He said.  
  
"Five?" Link asked, "There's only four. I think your sick mind has got to you."  
  
"Idiot," Dark Link replied, "Trust me.there is five of them"  
  
"How is that possible?" Link asked very confused, "There's only Zelda, Han, Tilkate, and Navi."  
  
Dark Link laughed evilly.  
  
"Dang, you really are that stupid." Link said.  
  
Dark Link's satisfied face turned to a face of anger. He grabbed Link by the throat and threw him against the wall. "I can kill Zelda at any moment you know." He said.  
  
"You can't afford to kill her.Zelda is using the Triforce the help Tilkate don't you see that?!" Link said.  
  
Dark Link waved his free hand and Link found himself feeling as if there were ropes going across his chest and legs. "I never promised your life," Dark Link said, "I hope you feel comfy."  
  
Link grunted in pain. He felt as if he was being crushed between two walls. "What.is happening.to me?" He asked.  
  
"Your life is slowly being drained out of you," Dark Link answered with an evil grin, "You have one week to live so you better hope your wife and friends can get here before I kill them."  
  
"I still.want to know.who the fifth person..is." Link said struggling.  
  
"I will tell you.before you die." Dark Link answered and walked out of the room. Link stood there trapped against the wall in pain. Who was this fifth person? What did Dark Link know that Link didn't? Was he really going to die this time? He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do but hope and pray.  
  
Zelda, Tilkate, Han, and Navi ran out of the room only to find monsters in the next. There was Tekites, Stal-Childs, Peahats, Like-Likes, and several other monsters.  
  
"We can't fight them all." Han said.  
  
"We have to run for it." Tilkate said.  
  
Navi flew inside Zelda's pouch and the three began running out of the underground rooms. They ran into countless monsters. They were forced to fight a few times. They had trouble getting back into the main temple because of all the monsters guarding the hole. Tilkate and Zelda were running out of arrows fast. They wanted the bust open the pots scattered around the temple, but it was much to dangerous. When they ran into the main room, they found a huge monster guarding the door. This monster was the queen spider, Ghoma. Zelda grabbed her bow and fitted an arrow, but Ghoma shot spider webs at her. Zelda's arms were stuck together. Ghoma continued shooting webs at her. Zelda's legs and arms were stuck and she could not move. Ghoma raised a claw and brought it down towards Zelda. She almost succeeded in killing Zelda until Han sliced Ghoma's claw with his sword.  
  
"Tilkate, shoot her eye with an arrow while I free Zelda." Han said.  
  
Tilkate nodded and shot an arrow at Ghoma's eye. Ghoma fell forward and Tilkate decided to go in for the kill. She grabbed her dagger, but Ghoma had quickly recovered. Ghoma used her other claw and cut Tilkate's arm. Tilkate cried out in pain and dropped her dagger. Ghoma raised her claw for a deathblow, but an arrow flew through the air and hit Ghoma's face.  
  
"Tilkate, now!" Zelda shouted.  
  
Tilkate used her good arm, picked up her dagger, and stabbed Ghoma in the stomach. Ghoma screeched loudly. She stood up, but fell to the floor and grumbled into pieces. Tilkate sighed and put her dagger away. She put her hand on her wounded arm. Zelda and Han ran to her.  
  
"Tilkate, are you alright." Han asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just my arm." Tilkate answered.  
  
"It's looks pretty bad. That's a deep cut." Zelda commented.  
  
"We need to get her out of here now." Han said.  
  
"Let's go the Kakiriko Village." Navi suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Zelda said.  
  
Han helped Tilkate up and they ran out of the temple. Again they ran into monster after monster. It took nearly thirty minutes to get out of the forest. The forest had become the most dangerous part of Hyrule now. When they rode to Hyrule field, they looked at the forest. The area was dark and gloomy. They hated the fact that the Kokiri were in the heart of the forest. They just hoped they were safe inside the late Deku Tree.  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Pretty long chapter, no? Well Link is now dying. Sad huh? Will the four adventurers be able to save him? 


	5. The Fire Temple

Zelda sat in a room of one of the Kakiriko houses looking at Link's Master Sword. The legendary blade could only be wielded by the Hero of Time. She wondered if it would serve her if she needed it. She slipped the sword back into its sheathe and placed it on a table with her other weapons and items. Her, Tilkate, and Navi were sharing a house, but Han stayed in a house close to them. He felt it was not appropriate to stay in a house with woman. Especially since one of the women in the house was the crowned queen of Hyrule.  
  
Zelda looked out a window. It was dark when they arrived in Kakiriko Village. Tilkate could barely ride a horse because of her injury. She lost a lot of blood, but Han was tending to her wound.  
  
Tilkate and Han sat on the well in the village. Han gently pulled her sleeve off and looked at her cut. "Zelda's right." He said, "It's pretty deep." He stood up and looked at Impa, the Sage of Shadow's, house. "We need to clean it before I bandage it. Maybe there's some salt in Impa's house."  
  
"Salt?!" Tilkate asked with panic.  
  
"Yeah, it really needs to be cleaned. No telling what kinds of germs was on the claw." Han replied.  
  
Tilkate moaned as Han walked to the house. She looked at her torn, drenched with blood sleeve. "Looks like I can't wear it anymore." She said.  
  
Han came back holding a couple bowls, cloths, bandages, and a pouch of salt. "Here we are." He said. He sat next to her and gathered water from the well in the bowl. He poured and mixed the salt in the bowl. He dipped the cloth in the water. "Okay this may sting." He said cleaning her wounds. She gritted her teeth in pain. "Curse salt water." She said.  
  
"This salt may keep you from getting infections." He commented.  
  
"Does it have to sting so much, though?" She replied.  
  
He laughed and began wrapping her arm. "Okay, all done." He said when he was finished.  
  
Tilkate looked at her arm and then at Han. "Thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem." He replied and looked up at the clear starry sky. "I guess tomorrow this sky will be dark and cloudy?" He asked.  
  
"If I live." She answered.  
  
"Hey," He said looking at her, "I'm not going to let you die. I promise." He began caressing her cheek with his hand without even realizing it. She grinned at look at him. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. "I'm.. uhhhh..sorry." He said.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She asked softly.  
  
He looked into her eyes. They were different from most females' eyes. Gerudo eyes were more of a yellow cat like eyes. He put his hands on her cheek and brought her closer to him. She began trembling. She felt like she was going to fall backwards into the well. He felt like he had to hold her tight so she wouldn't fall. She closed her eyes when his face came closer to hers. He was so close. She had never been this close to him. It was only a matter of seconds when she felt his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him. She felt like she had fallen into a dream. She never thought she would fall in love again after what happened to her fiancé, Ian.  
  
Han broke their kiss moments after. He looked away from her. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was wrong for me." Tilkate put her finger on his lips and put her hand behind his neck to bring him in for another kiss.  
  
Zelda sat on a bed and began getting worried. "How long does it take to bandage an arm?" She asked getting up and walking outside. When she left the house, Navi flew up to her. "Shhh." She said.  
  
"Where's Tilkate and Han?" Zelda asked.  
  
"They're busy." Navi replied.  
  
"Doing what?" Zelda asked.  
  
Navi pointed to the well and Zelda saw exactly what Navi meant. She grinned and nodded. "I was wondering when those two would get together." She said.  
  
"Hurry! Back in the house." Navi said when she saw Tilkate and Han's kiss end. Navi and Zelda quickly entered the house and Tilkate came in seconds after.  
  
"How's your arm?" Zelda asked pretending not to know about her and Han.  
  
"Oh, it's fine." Tilkate answered simply getting into bed.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Navi asked teasingly.  
  
"I'm..I'm not blushing." Tilkate replied.  
  
"Yes you are." Navi said.  
  
"I'm tired," Tilkate asked trying to drop the subject, "we have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
Zelda smiled and blew the candle out.  
  
The next morning, Zelda and Tilkate changed into a different dress. These dresses were designed to protect someone against severe heat. It was made from the same fabric of a Goron Tunic, but these were made for a woman. After the two were finished changing, they gathered their equipment and walked outside to find Han dressed and ready. He too was wearing heat resistant clothes. "Are you ladies ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Zelda answered.  
  
Zelda and Navi went ahead of Tilkate and Han. Tilkate looked at Han and smiled. "I never thought I'd kiss a man ever again." She said quietly so Zelda and Navi wouldn't hear.  
  
He held her hand. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"I was once in love with someone." She said.  
  
"What happened to him?" He asked hoping and praying he wouldn't upset her.  
  
"He was murdered," She answered.  
  
"Keel?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
He hung his head low and had a look as if something was troubling him.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine." He said. She wasn't fooled. Something was bothering him.  
  
The three walked down the path leading to the mountain. It was very quiet, but they all knew it wouldn't last. They climbed up the mountain and looked around. "I wonder where the two Gorons are." Zelda said.  
  
"Should we try to get them to leave? There's still little time for them to escape." Tilkate suggested.  
  
"They won't listen. We'd be wasting time." Zelda answered.  
  
"How do we get into the mountain?" Han asked.  
  
"The best way would be to enter through Darunia's room." Zelda answered.  
  
They walked to Goron City and found the two Gorons standing guard.  
  
"Hello, Princess Zelda and Lady Tilkate." Said one of the Gorons.  
  
"We wish to enter the Fire Temple," Zelda said, "When we return, it will be extremely dangerous."  
  
"We do not fear any monster." Said the other Goron.  
  
"Look at this," Said Han pointing to Tilkate's wounded arm, "We barely escaped Kokiri Forest. Lady Tilkate was badly injured."  
  
"We will die fighting," Said the first Goron, "That has been my wish."  
  
Zelda nodded and sighed. "Very well," She said.  
  
They continued on into the city. They went into Darunia's room and pulled back the large statue blocking the way. They walked down a hall and found themselves in the heart of Death Mountain.  
  
"Wow, this place is hot." Han said.  
  
"Can you imagine what it would be like without these special clothes?" Navi added.  
  
"Zelda, did you bring the megaton hammer?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Yeah." Zelda answered.  
  
"Well," Said Tilkate, "It's probably too heavy for us to use and you heard what the Poe sisters said: 'The servants of the five temples has been revived.' That means we'll have to fight Volvagia. And since the megaton hammer is too heavy for us, Han will need to use it on Volvagia."  
  
"Good point," Zelda replied, "We could shoot arrows at him while Han is using the hammer."  
  
They continued on into the temple. Everything actually seemed normal in this temple which made Zelda very suspicious. The first room they were in had four doors. "Which door do we enter first?" Han asked.  
  
"Let's go into the lava room." Zelda answered.  
  
"Lava room?" Han asked.  
  
"That's what I call it," Zelda replied, "It's a large room with lava. It has a long bridge that leads to a door on the other side."  
  
They did as she suggested and went into the room. It was exactly the same as it was since Navi last saw it. They carefully walked across the bridge to the other side of the room. They entered the next door. This room was different. It was very small and no doors. Han looked the left. "Isn't that obvious?" He said pointing a small, round, wall of flames. Zelda cast an ice spell and froze the ice. As they suspected, there was a door. Han opened the door and looked at the three women.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Let's get it over with." Zelda said.  
  
"Three doors?!" Navi gasped when they found themselves in a room with three doors on the other side. A chest was in the middle of the room. Han walked up to it and opened it. He pulled out a piece of paper. "It's a puzzle," He said, "Two doors leads back here the other continues on."  
  
"Well, if two only leads back here," said Tilkate, "then how about we start with the left door?"  
  
"Sure." Zelda said.  
  
They went into the room behind the first door on the left. This room was a lot like the other room. It had a vast lava pit and a narrow bridge expanding across the lava to the door on the other end. Han walked up to the bridge and put one foot on it. "It looks weak." He said.  
  
"Someone needs to go across first to make sure it's safe." Navi suggested.  
  
"I will." Han said and began walking forward. But he stopped and shook his head. "What if it's only strong enough for two of us to walk across?" He asked.  
  
Zelda, Tilkate, and Navi looked at each other. "I do not want to risk one of you dying." He said.  
  
"I will go first," Zelda said, "then Tilkate, and then you, Han."  
  
"But, what if Han falls?!" Tilkate asked with panic.  
  
"I don't want Han to die," Zelda replied, "it's just that, he already said he won't let either one of us die. Tilkate, you're the most important person here. Only you can save Hyrule. Han and I are serving as help to you. Which means there has to be sacrifices every now and then."  
  
Tilkate sighed and nodded. "I understand." She said looking at Han.  
  
Zelda took a deep breath and began to walk across the bridge. The bridge was shaky. Zelda was too scared to even breathe. After a couple minutes of slowly walking, Zelda made it safely across. Tilkate looked at Han again. "Promise me you'll make it across." She said.  
  
He looked at the bridge and then looked back at her. "I will try." He said. He gave her a quick gentle kiss and she then began her walk across the bridge. She felt like every step she took, the bridge got weaker. After she made it across, she looked nervously at Han.  
  
"Well, here goes." He said stepping onto the bridge. Once he began walking on it, the bridge began to rock back and forth.  
  
"He's not going to make it!" Navi gasped.  
  
Tilkate covered her eyes and prayed he would make it. When Han was half way across the bridge, it began to give away.  
  
"Han! Run!" Zelda gasped.  
  
Tilkate closed her eyes tight. Sweat dripped down her forehead. And then, a blue light illuminated the room. Tilkate's sapphire was shining bright. The collapsing bridge froze. Han looked stunned.  
  
"Come one, Han! Now!" Navi yelled.  
  
Han quickly ran and was safe on the solid floor. Tilkate opened her eyes and gasped. "Han! You're okay!"  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Do what?" She replied.  
  
"You made the bridge freeze so it wouldn't collapse." He answered.  
  
"I.I did?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
Tilkate looked at her sapphire and shook her head. "I don't remember," She said, "I was so scared you were going to fall in the lava."  
  
"I have a feeling that your sapphire reacts mostly on emotions." Zelda said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." Tilkate replied.  
  
"Well, there's the door," Said Han, "Let's see where it leads."  
  
Han opened the door and found it only led back to the room before. "Wow," Said Navi, "Han almost died for nothing."  
  
"I guess we should try door number two?" Han said.  
  
"I guess," Zelda answered.  
  
They went through the second door only to find the room was filled with Like-Likes. Not just regular Like-Likes, but these were covered in fire. "I thought they were weak against fire." Said Han.  
  
"This is a small room and there's about twenty here," Said Tilkate, "what do we do?"  
  
Zelda grabbed her bow and quiver and handed it to Han. "Han, Tilkate, you two shoot them with arrows, I'll use my powers," She said, "we can't get too close."  
  
"We'll surely run out of arrows." Said Han.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Zelda asked.  
  
Han said nothing and fitted an arrow. Tilkate did the same.  
  
"Now!" Zelda said.  
  
Tilkate and Han began shooting the Like-Likes with arrows as Zelda used her powers. The moment they began attacking, the Like-Likes began coming towards them. Zelda, Han, and Tilkate knew they had to hurry and kill them all before they could get close enough to swallow them.  
  
A couple of the Like-Likes got very close to Zelda, but she was able to dispose of them before they could get close enough. Han was a better swordsman, but he was also good with a bow and killed about seven of them. Tilkate was an excellent archer and killed twelve of them. Tilkate's arrows were quicker than Zelda's powers so Zelda didn't kill very many.  
  
Finally all the Like-Likes were dead. They were very low on arrows after all this. Tilkate gathered up the arrowheads. She knew if she could not find any arrows, she would have to make them herself with sticks. Han gave Zelda's bow and quiver back to her.  
  
"This was very strange," Navi commented, "Fire Like-Likes."  
  
"Well, I just hope that this door leads further into this place and not back into the previous room." Said Han.  
  
"Let's find out." Said Tilkate, opening the door. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "It's always the third one!"  
  
"Don't tell me," Said Han, "It did lead back to the same room?"  
  
Tilkate nodded.  
  
"Well, at least we know where the next room leads." He said.  
  
They walked into the third room. This room contained no enemies, but had eight chests. The door on the other side of the room had bars.  
  
"What the?" Said Tilkate.  
  
"I'm so sick of the puzzles," Han said.  
  
"Let me guess," Said Zelda, "One opens the door, but the others leads to death. It wouldn't surprise me if there's a trap door around the chests."  
  
"Is there anyway we can open them all at the same time from a safe distance?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"We've got two people here who can use magic," Said Navi, "is there anything you two can do?"  
  
"I'll try," Tilkate said. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "I really don't want me or my friends killed. Open all the chests."  
  
Tilkate concentrated as hard as she could, but nothing happened. Zelda then tried, but again nothing happened.  
  
"We don't you two try it together?" Han asked.  
  
"It's worth a try." Tilkate said.  
  
Zelda and Tilkate then used their powers together. One by one all the chests began to open until the third one on the left opened and the bars over the door were lifted.  
  
"It's obvious now that Zelda and Tilkate are more powerful when working together." Navi said.  
  
"I'm already getting sick of this place," Said Zelda, " Let's keep going and get this over with."  
  
They walked into the next room. The room had a square platform in the middle. Zelda raised an eyebrow and walked up to the platform. Then they heard laughter. Zelda looked up to see an odd creature coming down. The creature had a head that looked like a bomb, it's arms, legs, and clothes were made out of fire.  
  
"Who are you?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I am Flare Dancer!" It said, "Can you beat my dance?"  
  
Flare Dancer began spinning. Fireballs came from it and landed around Zelda. Zelda jumped out of the ring of fireballs and drew her bow. "Maybe I can detonate that bomb if I shoot it," She thought. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shot Flare Dancer's bomb like head. Nothing happened.  
  
"Fool!" Flare Dancer laughed, "You cannot stop me with arrows."  
  
"Let's fight fire with fire," Said Han. He pulled out a bomb and threw it at the dancing creature. The bomb exploded. Flare Dancer's head laid and the floor. Then is suddenly grew arms and legs and ran around the room.  
  
"Get it!" Navi said.  
  
Han drew his sword and stabbed the bomb. It disappeared.  
  
"That was odd." Said Tilkate.  
  
At that moment, Flare Dancer reappeared. This time its fire like clothing was green.  
  
"Oh come on!" Han sighed annoyed.  
  
Zelda pulled out her hookshot and aimed it at the bomb. It was very difficult because the creature moved around so much. When she finally got a good aim, she let the hook and chain fly. It latched onto the bomb. Again it sprouted arms and legs and ran around the room. Zelda pulled out her daggers and swiped the bomb. It disappeared again, but reappeared. Its clothing was blue.  
  
It began spinning again. Fireballs flew from it and hit the bottom of Zelda's dress. Zelda frantically tried to put the fire out. She slapped the fire, causing her to burn her hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Han threw another bomb and Tilkate stabbed the running bomb.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" Said Navi.  
  
Tilkate ran out of the way and the bomb exploded.  
  
"Zelda, are you alright?" Han asked.  
  
The bottom of Zelda's dress was burnt. Her dress was now just below the knees.  
  
"I'm fine," She said, "But my hands are burnt."  
  
"We'll need to bandage that when we get out." Han said.  
  
Tilkate looked at the door. "It's there," She said, "Beyond this door."  
  
They entered the next room. Tilkate was right, a red crystal was at the end of the room. Tilkate walked up to it. She closed her eyes and began concentrating. It was just like was happened in the Forest Temple. Gusts of wind began blowing, the room was glowing bright. Everything happened the same way as before. When the transformation was complete, Tilkate turned and looked at them.  
  
"I wonder if she's gonna do it again," Han thought.  
  
Sure enough, he was right. "Welcome to the Dark Mountain." She said in the same way as before.  
  
"That freaks me out!" Han thought.  
  
Tilkate shook her head and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked at Zelda. "I did it again," She said, "Didn't I?"  
  
"Yes," Zelda answered.  
  
"We should get out of here," Said Navi.  
  
"Right," Zelda agreed.  
  
They walked out of the room, but what they saw in the other shocked them. There were ten ReDeads, but these ReDeads were covered with fire.  
  
"ReDeads from hell!!" Han gasped.  
  
The fiery monsters became aware of them and began to slowly walk towards them.  
  
"Tilkate, let's use are powers together," Said Zelda, "Maybe we can beat them this way."  
  
Tilkate held her sapphire and Zelda raised her hands in the air. A bright yellow light shot from the ceiling and illuminated the room. The ReDeads were petrified.  
  
"Let's get out of here before they come back to life!" Said Zelda.  
  
They ran out of the rooms of the temple. They ran into dozens of fire enemies. Han got a small burn on his arm, the tips of Tilkate's long hair got burned, and Zelda still suffered her burnt hands. She had to rely on magic rather than a bow or daggers.  
  
They felt like it took two hours to escape, even then, it was not over. The great dragon, Volvagia, blocked the entrance. Volvagia was a long red, fiery snake like dragon. It's favorite food are Gorons.  
  
"I was wondering when we would run into him," Said Navi.  
  
Han took the Megaton Hammer from Zelda's magic pouch. Tilkate got her bow ready.  
  
"Tilkate, I can't use my bow," Said Zelda, "My hands hurt too much so I'm going to give magic into each of your arrows."  
  
Tilkate nodded. "Okay," She said.  
  
Volvagia let out a roar and flew towards them. Han swung the megaton hammer and hit Volvagia's head like a baseball. Volvagia screeched in pain and dove towards Han again. Zelda put ice magic into Tilkate's arrow and Tilkate shot the dragon. Its face was frozen. Han hit its head again and it shattered into pieces. However, it was not dead. It continued to attack.  
  
"That's just wrong," Navi commented.  
  
"What's its weak point now?" Han asked.  
  
Navi flew towards it and flew all around it.  
  
"Try its stomach." She said.  
  
Zelda once again put ice magic in Tilkate's arrow. Tilkate aimed her arrow at Volvagia's stomach. Volvagia became angry and flew in towards Tilkate and Zelda. Han ran in between them and hit Volvagia's stomach with the hammer. Volvagia screamed very loud and crumbled into pieces.  
  
Han put the hammer back into Zelda's pouch and they ran out of the temple. They climbed down the mountain, but when they reached the bottom, Zelda fell to her knees.  
  
"Zelda, are you alright?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I can't go on any more," Zelda sighed, "I'm too tired."  
  
Han picked Zelda up and continued their escape. They never saw the two Goron guards on their way out. Volvagia had obviously eaten them.  
  
After an hour they were completely out of the Dark Area. They fled to Zora's Domain. They're next destination would be the Water Temple. 


	6. The Water Temple

The moment the four arrived in Zora's Domain, Zelda immediately went to bed. Tilkate took care of her burnt hands. "Hey, Tilkate," Said Zelda.  
  
"Yeah?" Tilkate replied.  
  
"You really like Han don't you?" Zelda asked.  
  
Tilkate sighed and nodded, "I'm in love with him." She said.  
  
"I thought so," Zelda replied with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean 'thought so'?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Well, Navi and I kind of saw you two kissing in Kakiriko Village."  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Tilkate replied, "You did?!"  
  
"Yes, no need to be embarrassed." Zelda replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Link could hear Dark Link yelling at someone in the other room. He could not make out what he was yelling about, though. "No telling," He thought. Dark Link then stormed into the room. He looked angry, but then he got a sick satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Link?" He asked.  
  
"Who were you yelling at now?" Link asked.  
  
"None of your business." Dark Link replied.  
  
"We don't you just kill me?" Link asked.  
  
"What would be the fun in killing you fast a painless?" Dark Link asked with an evil grin.  
  
"You're sick," Link replied.  
  
"Tell me, Link," Said Dark Link, "What do you think when you see me like this?" He then made himself look exactly like Link. Even though he was using Link's body, he still made himself look like himself unless he was trying to fool someone with Link's image.  
  
"What kind of game are you playing now?" Link asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't you ever feel like you don't exist?" Dark Link asked.  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
Dark Link changed his voice to make it sound like Link's. "I am Link." He said.  
  
"No you're not," Link replied.  
  
"You are a mere dying spirit," Dark Link said, "You no longer exist anymore."  
  
Link closed his eyes. He refused to look at Dark Link. He was trying to confuse him. Trying to make him think he was already dead. Trying to make him forget his own identity. "I've got to remember," Link thought, "Zelda...were is Zelda?"  
  
Tilkate walked into a room and saw Han slapping the water in the fountain.  
  
"Why are you beating up the water?" She asked.  
  
Han was startled. He quickly turned around, looking nervous. "Huh, what?" He asked, "Oh I was...I was trying to drown a bug."  
  
"Oh," Tilkate replied.  
  
"How's Zelda's hands?" He asked.  
  
"They're better," She answered.  
  
"Good." He replied.  
  
She walked up to him and put her arms around him. "I was so scared you were going to fall into that lava." She said.  
  
"Well, you saved me and I'm here now right?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and smiled, "Yeah."  
  
He smiled back and kissed her.  
  
"You should get some sleep," He said.  
  
"Good night," She said.  
  
Han looked back at the water in the fountain and sighed. He turned around to see a Zora couple.  
  
"Hello," Said Han.  
  
"This place will be dark soon am I right?" The male Zora asked.  
  
"Yes," Han answered, "It's not too late to leave."  
  
"We will not leave our home," The female Zora replied.  
  
"Please listen," Said Han, "The Gorons that stayed in Death Mountain were killed after it became dark. We have barely survived this mission. Lady Tilkate's arm was wounded, Princess Zelda's hands were burnt, and I have got a few scrapes and bruises. Please leave this place!"  
  
The two Zoras looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"I guess it will not hurt if we left for a while," Said the male.  
  
"It will hurt if you stay," Han replied, "If you leave now, you should be able to get to Lunta safely."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Han," The female said.  
  
The next morning, Zelda woke up after a nice sleep. She hadn't slept well in a while. "I was that tired, huh?" she thought as she sat up. She got up and put a different dress on. The dress was like her other one, but this one was purple. She got her things together and walked out the door. Tilkate and Han was still getting ready so she decided to go to Princess Ruto's room. She did not know why, but she just wanted to see it.  
  
Ruto's room was pretty much empty. Princess Ruto had not been here ever since she found out she was the Sage of Water. Zelda suddenly felt like she needed to look under Ruto's bet. "Why do I need to look under someone's bed?" She asked herself, "Oh well, I guess I'm just that bored."  
  
She used her powers to scoot the bed over. Zelda's eyes widened. There was a door under the bed. "Han, Tilkate, Navi! Come here!" She called.  
  
Tilkate, Han, and Navi came into the room and saw Zelda sitting in front of the door.  
  
"What is it?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"There's a door here," Said Zelda.  
  
"Do you think it leads to the crystal?" Navi asked.  
  
"It's possible," Said Han and opened the door. He then jumped in.  
  
The room Han was in was very odd. The walls were clear which meant he could see outside. He could see all the water and fish. It was kind of relaxing. "Hey, come down!" He called.  
  
Navi flew down followed by Zelda and Tilkate.  
  
"Do you think Ruto knew about this?" Navi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda replied.  
  
"Well, let's see if that crystal in down here," Said Han opening the door on the other side.  
  
The women followed behind. They were now in a larger room. It seemed to be empty.  
  
"Well, I guess we just keep on going," Said Han. He tried to open the door and the other side, but it would not open.  
  
"It must have some kind of spell on it," Said Zelda. At that moment, a giant monster appeared behind them. It was a giant electric jellyfish. It stretched out on of its tentacles and wrapped it around Tilkate's waist. Tilkate screamed in pain as she felt the electric charges go through her. Han tried to use his sword to cut off the tentacle, but an electric charge went through his sword and shocked him. The screams from Tilkate were so painful for Han.  
  
"We've got to do something!" He said.  
  
Zelda drew her bow and shot the tentacle with an arrow. The jellyfish immediately let Tilkate go. Han pulled her out of the way and leaned her against the wall. She was moaning and coughing for breath. "Stay here," Han said and went back to help Zelda. Zelda gave her bow to Han while she used magic.  
  
It was a very tough battle. The creature had so many tentacles that could reach out and electrocute someone. When they finally got rid of all the tentacles, they had to go for the main body. Zelda charged up a fire spell and Han shot an arrow at it. He shot one last arrow and Zelda used her fire spell. The electric jellyfish burned and crumbled in pieces.  
  
Han came back to Tilkate and put his hands on her cheeks. "You're okay aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," She said.  
  
He embraced her and sighed, "I was really scared that thing was going to kill you," He said.  
  
"I'm fine thanks to you and Zelda," She said, "Let's go, maybe that door will open."  
  
Zelda turned the handle on the door and it opened. They went into the next room. The room looked exactly like the Sacred Forest Meadow except the walls was sliver and white and reached all the way up to the ceiling.  
  
"It looks like a maze," Said Navi.  
  
The walked further in and sure enough, it was a maze, but there was one difference, this maze had mirrors on the walls.  
  
"We need to stay together at all costs," Said Zelda.  
  
"Let's hold hands," Han suggested.  
  
Han decided to lead. He held Tilkate's hand and Tilkate held Zelda's hand. They walked slowly through the maze, hoping they would not get separated. Tilkate looked at one of the mirrors and what she saw shocked her. She gasped and let go of Han and Zelda's hand.  
  
"Tilkate, what's wrong?" Han asked.  
  
"Ian..." Said Tilkate putting her hand on the mirror.  
  
"Tilkate, what do you see?" Zelda asked.  
  
"It's Ian and I," Tilkate said, "The night we ran away..the night he was murdered."  
  
Tilkate suddenly screamed and ran.  
  
"Tilkate! No!" Han called chasing her. Zelda and Navi followed behind.  
  
Zelda suddenly stopped and looked at a mirror. She saw Link dying in her arms. It was the day he saved her from Keel. She put her face in her hands and fell to her knees. This maze was showing painful images from the past.  
  
Han continued to run after Tilkate, but it was no good. He lost her. He sighed and looked around. "Tilkate!" He called. He turned around and saw an image in a mirror. He saw himself and..  
  
"Han!" Tilkate called.  
  
He turned around and smiled. "You worried me," He said.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said.  
  
"Just don't run away from me again, okay?" He said holding out his hand.  
  
She smiled and put her hand in his, "I promise."  
  
"We need to find Zelda," He said.  
  
Zelda walked down the maze. She saw one painful memory after another. She saw Ganondorf taking over Hyrule, Link falling unconscious for seven years, Link being taken by Abesh's army. Then she realized something, these memories were working as directions out of the maze. She walked into the direction of where the memory of Link's seven year slumber was, then the direction of the memory of Ganondorf taking over..she continued following the memories in order of which they happened.  
  
Zelda saw one memory she did not recognize. She saw Link up against a wall. It looked like some invisible force was holding him up. He was dying. It looked like each breath he took was painful. She knew what this was. Link was in his ghostly form. He did not have his body because of Dark Link. "This is the future!" She gasped.  
  
"Does that mean Link is going to die if we don't hurry?" Navi asked.  
  
"It looks like it," Zelda replied.  
  
Tears came to Zelda's eyes. She put her hand on the image of Link's face. She stood there looking at Link until Tilkate and Han caught up with her.  
  
"Zelda, what's wrong?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"We have to hurry," Zelda replied, "Link is going to die."  
  
"How do you know?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I saw him," Zelda answered, "I saw him dying in this mirror."  
  
"The last mirror shows the future?" Han asked.  
  
Zelda nodded. "Come on," She said, "We have to go now."  
  
Tilkate had to admit, she wanted to see her future, but Zelda looked so upset so she decided to let to future surprise her.  
  
They went into the next room. What they saw surprised him. It looked like they were in Zelda's courtyard. Zelda looked in front of her. "Link?!" She gasped.  
  
Tilkate, Han, and Navi looked at her. Zelda ran to the other end of the room.  
  
"Zelda! That's not Link!" Tilkate called, but Zelda didn't hear. She ran to Link's image. He turned around and smiled. The image faded and Link turned into a Stalfos monster. He swung his sword towards Zelda, but Han's sword suddenly blocked it. Zelda grabbed her daggers and stabbed the monster's rib cage. Han knocked its skull like head off. Zelda then got its arms. Han kicked it in the stomach and it finally fell apart.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Zelda said, "I can't believe I fell for that."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Han replied.  
  
"This is a cursed place," Said Tilkate, "That's for sure."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that," Zelda replied.  
  
"Well, let's get going," Said Han.  
  
They went into the next room and to their surprise, there was the crystal. Tilkate walked up to it and looked at Han.  
  
"Han, you know I'll probably do that weird thing again." She said.  
  
Han nodded, "Yeah, I know."  
  
Tilkate grinned and looked at the crystal.  
  
Zelda looked at Han and laughed. "It freaks you out that much?" She asked. She had to yell because of the gusts of wind.  
  
"Yeah it does," He replied.  
  
"The waters are dark," Said Tilkate in the same odd tone, "No living creature will survive Morpha's grasp."  
  
Han, Zelda, and Navi looked at each other and then at Tilkate. Tilkate closed her eyes and opened them. "Did I do it again?" She asked.  
  
"Almost," Han answered, "You said something about the waters being dark and no one being able to survive Morpha, who ever that is."  
  
"Morpha was the servant of the Water Temple," Navi explained, "Link had defeated him."  
  
"I thought the switches were supposed to be in the temples, though," Han commented. At that moment, a ladder dropped from an opening in the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder where it leads." Navi said.  
  
"One way to find out," Zelda replied and began climbing the ladder. When she was all the way up, Han, Navi, and Tilkate could hear her saying; "I see now!"  
  
Han and Tilkate climbed the ladder and saw that they were in a room in the Water Temple.  
  
"So I guess technically we were in the Water Temple?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Zelda replied.  
  
They walked out of the room and were now outside the main central tower. What surprised them was the water. It did not look normal.  
  
"Oh no," Navi whispered.  
  
"What?" Han asked.  
  
"Morpha!" Navi answered.  
  
They heard a loud splash. They ran to the other side and saw what looked like a round, pink, nucleus. It had a long, blue, jelly like body. There was another splash and it went under the water to the point where they could not see it. They looked around, but it was no use. Tilkate suddenly felt something wrap around her waist. She was then lifted up and was being swung around.  
  
"Tilkate!" Han gasped. He stabbed Morpha's body, but nothing happened. "What do we do?!" He asked.  
  
"We need to destroy that nucleus." Said Navi.  
  
"I'll try using arrows," Said Zelda, "Han, use the hookshot."  
  
Zelda fitted an arrow on her bow and aimed it at the nucleus. She let the arrow fly and it was a direct hit. Morpha let out a moan and flung Tilkate against a wall. Han ran to her side as Zelda kept shooting arrows.  
  
"Tilkate, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine," She answered and got up.  
  
"Han!" Zelda called, "I don't think this thing is getting weaker!"  
  
"Try using your blades." Navi suggested.  
  
Han aimed the hookshot at the nucleus. When he shot it, it latched onto it and pulled it towards him. Zelda grabbed her daggers and sliced it in two. The two pieces jumped back into the water. What happened next made the battle a lot harder. There were now two Morphas. They both stretched their bodies towards the three. Han kept trying to get a clear shot at the nucleus, but it was impossible. It was moving too fast.  
  
"Let's make a run for it!" Han suggested.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice," Zelda replied.  
  
They all quickly ran to the other side of the tower. All they would have to do is swim to the other side where the exit was. When they jumped into the water, it felt like they jumped into glue. They swam as fast as they could.  
  
"Morpha is coming!" Tilkate gasped.  
  
Han was the first to make it out. He stretched out his hand for Zelda and then Tilkate. They quickly ran outside.  
  
Everything was dark. The waters of Hyrule made a dramatic change.  
  
"This is creepy," Tilkate commented, "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Oh no," Said Han.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked.  
  
"We're in Lake Hylia," He answered, "We left our horses near Zora's River."  
  
"Don't worry," Zelda replied, "I know what to do. Let's just get out of here before.."  
  
They all heard a loud screech. They looked up to see a huge black bird with red glowing eyes flying up ahead.  
  
"It's looking for food," Zelda whispered.  
  
"Yeah, and we'd be perfect for a bird that size!" Han replied.  
  
They all looked at each other and ran out of there.  
  
When they were safe on the field, Zelda played Epona's song with her harp. After a few minutes Epona ran to them.  
  
"I will ride her back and get our horses." Zelda said.  
  
"It would be hard to ride Epona back and hold the reign of our horses." Han replied.  
  
"Han, why don't you go with her?" Tilkate suggested.  
  
"We can't leave you alone," Said Han.  
  
"Epona can't hold all three of us," Tilkate insisted, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I can stay with her and warn her about approaching enemies," Said Navi.  
  
"Okay," Said Zelda, "Just be careful."  
  
Han and Zelda mounted Epona and rode off to get the other two horses.  
  
Tilkate sat down on a rock and sighed. "Is it almost over?" She thought, "All we need to do is go through the Gerudo deserts and go to Kakiriko Village. Wait, Kakariko is dark. It's going to be difficult getting in there safely. I wonder how big Dark Link's place is. Will we be able to find Link there..what if..Dark Link's castle is Zelda and Link's castle in the Dark World?" 


	7. The Spirit Temple and a new ally

A/N: Bariyou the White Tiger Youkai, in response to your comment about Zelda: Thanks for pointing that out. I've noticed that's one of the problems I've been making while writing this story. I have made up a reason is to why she does have energy in battle. It will be mentioned in this chapter and I plan to do a better job as far as Zelda's energy. Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
After an hour or so Zelda and Han came back with the other two horses, Zelda looked extremely exhausted. They decided that they would spend the night in Tilkate's old house in Gerudo Valley. Her house was small, but it did have a bed for each of them to sleep in. There was also a small stable outside for the horses. Han took to horses to the stable while Zelda and Tilkate got ready for bed.  
  
"I am so tired." Said Zelda.  
  
"I can tell." Tilkate replied.  
  
"I don't understand," said Zelda, "I used to not get tired a lot, but now.."  
  
"How long have you been like this?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda answered, "maybe a month."  
  
"What do you do when you're in battle?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Well, I use the Triforce for a little bit of energy," Zelda answered.  
  
"I thought that takes up energy," Tilkate commented.  
  
"I've been using it for a long time so I have learned to control it more," Zelda replied.  
  
"I see," said Tilkate, "I've also noticed your eating habits. When we take a break, you seem very hungry."  
  
"Yeah I know," Zelda replied, "I used to be able to control hunger.I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Call me crazy, but I think I do," said Tilkate.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Is it possible that you're pregnant?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Me.. Pregnant?" Zelda replied surprised by Tilkate's suggestion.  
  
"It's extremely possible," Tilkate replied, "You're tired a lot, you have to rely on the Triforce for energy, you're eating a lot more, and you sometimes have weird mood swings."  
  
Zelda didn't know what to say. It was very possible. "But we've been so careful," She thought, "We knew it was too dangerous to have children right now...is it possible that one little thing went wrong?"  
  
"You should go to sleep now," Tilkate suggested.  
  
Zelda nodded and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Zelda was feeling really sick. She thought about what Tilkate said. 'Could it be possible?' She thought.  
  
Zelda suddenly ran to the bathroom.  
  
Han called hear Zelda from outside the bathroom. "Are you ok?" He called through the door.  
  
"Fine," she said, she rinsed her mouth and walked out.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go through the Haunted Wasteland to get to the Spirit Temple?" Han asked.  
  
"I suppose," Zelda answered.  
  
"I wonder where those two Gerudos are that stayed here," said Tilkate.  
  
"They could already by dead," said Han.  
  
They gathered their supplies and made their way to the River of Sand. They had to go through that first to get to the Haunted Wasteland. It was very difficult to walk through the River of Sand because there was a heavy sandstorm. They all stayed as close as possible to each other. Getting lost in the desert would be very dangerous.  
  
Finally they could see a small building. At the building they would find a friendly Poe that would guide them through the Haunted Wasteland. However, when they got closer to the building, they suddenly fell into a pit of sand.  
  
Zelda slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a room made of stone and the floor was covered in sand. Tilkate and Han were still unconscious.  
  
"Where are we?" Navi asked.  
  
Zelda looked up to see the fairy and shook her head. "I don't know," She picked herself off the sandy floor and shook Tilkate awake. Zelda then woke Han.  
  
"What happened?" Han asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda answered, "I remember we were walking towards that building and...we fell. We must have fallen in some sort of sandpit that leads to this place here."  
  
"Well we need to find a way out." Said Han.  
  
"You're right," Zelda replied, "There's a door over there, maybe it leads out of this place."  
  
Tilkate let out a scream when she saw what was in the next room. It was a room with coffins hanging on the walls.  
  
"T-there's a door on the other side," said Zelda with a hint of fear in her voice, "maybe that leads out of this place."  
  
"What if there's zombies in those coffins," Tilkate replied, "and they jump out and attack us?"  
  
"I'm sure it's fine," said Han, "Come on, we're wasting time."  
  
Tilkate let out a moan and followed Han and Zelda into the room. All of them were so quiet that the only sound that could be heard was the sound and the feet against the sandy floor. Tilkate swallowed a lump in her throat as they walked past the first set of coffins. They then heard a click. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked around. A coffin on the left and right side of the wall opened. Han unsheathed his sword. Tilkate looked over at Zelda and saw her Triforce mark glow. "I guess she's getting ready to use energy if we have to fight," she thought. They waited and saw that there was nothing in the coffins. Zelda stopped using her powers and Han sheathed his sword. They continued on, but Tilkate was suddenly pulled backwards and locked inside one of the coffins. Han and Zelda tried to open it, but it was no use. To make matters worse, all the coffins in the room opened and Gibdos began pouring out and made their way to Han and Zelda.  
  
"Han, try to hold them off," said Zelda. Han nodded and began firing arrows at the monsters, it slowed them down a little. Zelda stretched her hands forward and closed her eyes. She concentrated as hard as she could. He body began to glow and a shock wave was sent forward killing all the Gibdos. She fell to her knees and panted for breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" Han asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "That spell took all the energy I got. I'm not going to be much use now in battle. I'm too tired to fight right now."  
  
He nodded and ran back to the coffin Tilkate was locked in. He tried to open it again, but it seemed there was some kind of magic seal on it.  
  
"Zelda, it won't open," he said, "Tilkate is going to run out of oxygen if we don't do something."  
  
"I'll try to use my powers to open it, but I don't think I can." She said with disbelief. She held her hand out and used whatever energy she had left to open it. Han knew she wouldn't be able to open it. He looked at the coffin and sighed. After a minute or two the coffin shot up. Tilkate sat up and gasped.  
  
"What happened?!" She asked.  
  
"After you got trapped in there, we fought a bunch of Gibdos." Han answered.  
  
Zelda sat on the floor and sighed.  
  
"I know you're tired, but we must leave before someone else gets trapped." Said Navi.  
  
"She's right," Han replied.  
  
"Alright," said Zelda standing up.  
  
They walked into the next room and what they saw horrified them. It was the two Gerudo women lying on the floor, dead.  
  
"They must have been on their way to the Spirit Temple to steal its treasures." Said Tilkate.  
  
"I wonder what killed them." Said Han looking at their bodies. There were no wound marks. Zelda fell on her knees again. "This room..has poison in the air..." She said and fell forward. Han quickly picked her up and ran out of the room with Tilkate.  
  
They went into the next room only to find more Gibdos.  
  
"Oh this is not good," Han sighed.  
  
"Han, Tilkate, take these," said Zelda holding out a handful of crystals.  
  
"Din's Fire," said Tilkate to Han.  
  
"How do I use it?" He asked.  
  
"Just slam it against the floor," She said and she slammed the crystal to the floor.  
  
Five of them fell down dead.  
  
Han then slammed his crystal against the floor, but nothing happened.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tilkate replied killing more Gibdos with Din's Fire.  
  
Zelda sat up and also began using the Din's Fire.  
  
"What I don't understand is why didn't it work when Han tried," Tilkate commented when all the Gibdos were dead.  
  
"For some reason he doesn't have Din's blessing." Said Zelda.  
  
"But I thought any good and pure person could use it." Tilkate replied.  
  
"Something must have gone wrong," said Han a little too quickly, "maybe I just didn't use it right."  
  
"That's possible," said Tilkate ignoring how quick his response was.  
  
"You know, we've been walking a long way now," he said, "I wonder how close we are to the temple."  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if there's even a way out of here," Tilkate replied.  
  
"Might as well keep going," he replied.  
  
They went into another room. They had high hopes when they saw a ladder and a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe it leads to the surface!" said Tilkate with excitement.  
  
Zelda began to climb the ladder only to find herself getting knocked off by a Stalfos monster. Tilkate grabbed her dagger and threw it at the Stalfos' neck. The skull was knocked off, but its body kept going. Zelda kicked its legs and moved out of the way before it could strike her down with its sword. Han pulled his sword out and stroke the hand that was carrying its sword. Tilkate grabbed the Stalfos' sword and swung at its rib cage, legs, and arms. It finally gave up and crumbled into pieces.  
  
"Stupid freak," Han commented.  
  
"Yeah," Zelda replied.  
  
Zelda began climbing the ladder what it led to was a huge room. Navi flew into the room and immediately recognized it. "This is where Link fought Koume and Kotake." She said.  
  
"Really? So we're in the Spirit Temple?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes," Navi answered.  
  
Han and Tilkate climbed into the room and looked around. They then saw the switch on a platform behind them.  
  
"Thank goodness it's here," said Tilkate with a sigh of relief, "I didn't want to go through the entire temple to find it."  
  
"That makes two of us," Zelda replied sitting down. She was obviously tired again.  
  
Tilkate jumped onto the platform that held the next switch. Like the other switches, it was a crystal that had the color of the temple. When Tilkate began the transformation, the color from the crystal drained and was replaced by the same color, but only darker. Instead of Tilkate saying anything after the transformation was complete, she fell to her knees and put her hands on her head.  
  
"Tilkate, are you alright?" Han asked.  
  
"I can hear the shadows' voices," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I heard whispers..they said it was almost time," Tilkate answered.  
  
"I see," Zelda replied, "The remaining creatures in the Dark World knows that Hyrule is about to be their home..but I won't let them keep Hyrule permanently." She stood up and sighed, "Let's get going. We only have one more temple to explore. Then we will get Nindalla's Sword and free Link."  
  
They hurried out of the Spirit Temple as fast as they could. They ran into countless Gibdos and other enemies. When they got closer to the exit, the tougher it was to escape. Zelda felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. When they finally got to the exit, they saw something they did not expect. There was a giant black cobra was blocking the exit.  
  
"Oh my goodness.." said Tilkate with horror.  
  
The snake became aware of them and began to slither its way towards them. Tilkate took an arrow from her quiver and shot to snake on the face, but it did not stop. It snapped at them, but they were able to jump out of the way.  
  
It snapped again towards Tilkate, but Han quickly pulled her away from its reach.  
  
"Umm. Guys. I think it's hungry." Tilkate said slowly.  
  
"And I think it wants two females and a male for dinner!" Navi added.  
  
"Y'think?!" Han yelled.  
  
"No, quite frankly, I know." Tilkate smirked.  
  
It snapped and slithered closer towards Zelda.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE!" Tilkate yelled at the snake. The snake started hissing, slithering towards Tilkate. Her eyes grew wide. "Holy crap. I didn't realize how huge its ugly snapping face is!" Tilkate muttered.  
  
Han pulled out his sword and ran behind the cobra. He drove his sword into its tail. It screeched in pain and turned around. It brought its face close to Han and he sliced its face causing it to bleed. It moved closer to Han with its mouth open. Han jumped on its back.. The snake began swaying madly trying to throw Han off. An arrow from Zelda flew through the air and hit its head, but it did not stop there either.  
  
"It's the giant snake from hell!" Han exclaimed driving his sword into its head.  
  
"Nothing will kill it!" Navi gasped.  
  
"One thing may," said Zelda. She pulled out a special kind of arrow from her quiver. This was called a Light Arrow. She aimed it at the cobra's head. "Han is in the way," she thought. "Han! Jump off it!" She called. Han did as she said and jumped off the snake. Zelda let to arrow fly. When the arrow hit the cobra's head, it swayed back and forth, screeching in pain. It began glowing and disappeared.  
  
Zelda gave a sigh of relief and put her weapons away. Han wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "I didn't think that thing was ever gonna die," he said.  
  
"It's a good thing Zelda brought her Light Arrows." Said Tilkate.  
  
"Yeah," Zelda replied, "We need to get out of here, it may be dark outside for all we know. It's going to be hard to track the River of Sand and the Haunted Wasteland in the dark."  
  
"Very dark now," said Han.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to this," Tilkate sighed.  
  
They walked outside and found that their rough journey started off bad. There was an army of Anubis waiting outside. There was about twenty or thirty of them.  
  
"They're weak against fire," said Navi.  
  
"Do you have anymore more of those Din's Fire spells?" Han asked.  
  
"Only a few," Zelda answered.  
  
"We could get quite of few of them then," he said.  
  
The Anubis began charging their way towards the four. Zelda ran towards them and stopped. She took out the clear and orange crystal and slammed it against the ground. She got five of the Anubis.  
  
Han held his shield in front of him and used his sword to cut them down. Tilkate used arrows to shoot them.  
  
Zelda had used up the last of her spells and there was only five left. She then formed an energy ball and threw it at an Anubis.  
  
The sun had already gone down by time they were finished defeating the army. They would have to track the desert at night. Or would they?  
  
"There's a Great Fairy cave over there," said Navi, "We could stop there to recover our energy."  
  
"Maybe she can restock my supply of spells," said Zelda.  
  
"Better yet," said Tilkate, "maybe she can let us stay the night."  
  
"That's a good idea." Zelda replied.  
  
They walked inside the Great Fairy's cave. Zelda walked up to the pool of water, but was surprised when she saw the water was black.  
  
"What happened?" Navi gasped.  
  
"Let me see if I can summon her," said Zelda making her harp appear. She played the song of the royal family. Instead of the Great Fairy coming from the water, a demon like beast came out. It had red glowing eyes and long horns on its head. Its body was covered in black fur and its teeth were long and sharp. Navi screamed and flew out of the cave followed by Zelda, Han, and Tilkate.  
  
"What was that thing?!" Han gasped.  
  
"It must be a beast from the Dark World," said Zelda.  
  
"What happened the Great Fairy?" Navi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda answered.  
  
"I wonder if all the Great Fairy's caves are like that," said Han.  
  
They heard a roar come from the cave.  
  
"We need to get out of here now," said Zelda. They nodded in agreement, but had no idea how they would be able to journey across the desert in the dark especially since they were now in the Dark part of Hyrule.  
  
Navi stayed in front of them to give light while the rest stayed close behind. As they were about a quarter way into the Haunted Wasteland, they saw a small light come towards them. They had their hands on their weapons just in case it was an enemy.  
  
The closer it got the more it looked like a fairy. It was a fairy, but it wasn't a round, ball of light like fairy, it looked like an elf that was only five inches tall with wings. It had long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hello," she said in a high voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I am a fairy of the Dark World," she answered, "but fear not. I am not your enemy. I wish to help you get out of the Dark Wasteland."  
  
"We appreciate any help you can give us," said Zelda.  
  
"It is the least I can do," said the fairy, "After all, you did free me from the Dark World."  
  
"I have one question," said Navi.  
  
"Yes?" the fairy asked.  
  
"What is a fairy like you doing in the Dark World?"  
  
"I am the only pure, good creature living in the Dark World," the fairy answered, "I have longed to be free from that awful place."  
  
"What is your name?" Zelda asked.  
  
"My name is Janie," the fairy answered.  
  
"Well, Janie, we are ready to go," said Zelda.  
  
Things were different now that they were in the Dark Gerudo's land, but Janie lived in the Dark World and knew her way through the place. She was great help getting through the desert. They didn't know what they would have done without her help.  
  
When they were back in Gerudo Valley they got their horses and went back to Hyrule field.  
  
"Where should we stay for the night?" Han asked.  
  
"When we left Kakiriko Village, there were no monsters," said Zelda, "because only Death Mountain's area is dark."  
  
"So what you're saying is that it would be safe to stay in Kakiriko Village again?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Then let's go because I am exhausted," said Tilkate yawning.  
  
A/N: I got a question! Should I keep Janie with Zelda and the others or have her fly off and do her own thing. I need your opinions please. Thanks! And thanks to my sister (Author pen name is Sunshine Stargirl and she's my new beta reader) for suggesting the name. 


	8. Tension grows between Han and Zelda in t...

"Impressive, I never expected them to make it this far," said Dark Link waving his hand and making the image of Zelda, Han, Tilkate, Navi, and Janie disappear. "They may have a new friend," he continued, "But that will not help them much." He then decided to see how Link was doing. He took sick pleasure in seeing Link suffer. That same evil smile became bigger when he saw Link in his current position. It looked like he was going to die any day. Link struggled to keep himself awake for fear he would not wake up. "You look pathetic you know," said Dark Link. Link said nothing. "It will all be over soon," he continued, "Hyrule will soon be mine!"  
  
"It..will never...be...yours," said Link.  
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself when you talk, Link," said Dark Link with sarcasm, "You'll...kill yourself wasting your breath." With that he laughed evilly and left the room.  
  
"Whew, I'm exhausted!" Zelda breathed flopping onto a bed.  
  
"S'cuse me," said Janie.  
  
"Yes?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I still don't know any of your names," said Janie.  
  
"Oh! Okay," Zelda began, "The man that's staying in the house behind us is Han. He's the captain of the Hylian army."  
  
"I'm Navi," said Navi.  
  
"This," said Zelda pointing to Tilkate, "is Lady Tilkate. And I'm Princess Zelda."  
  
"Oooh! A princess?!" Janie squealed.  
  
"Yes," Zelda laughed.  
  
"I have another question," said Janie.  
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Why has this land and the Dark World morphed into one?"  
  
Zelda took a deep breath and told Janie everything.  
  
"I see," said Janie after she heard the story, "Can you let me help you get your husband back? Please?"  
  
"No offence," said Navi, "But what can you do?"  
  
Janie smiled and pulled out a small dagger. "This is my weapon," she said.  
  
"That's awfully small," Navi commented.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Janie replied, "Excuse me but I need to change my leaf dress. It has got dry."  
  
"What does she plan to do with a little dagger?" Navi asked when Janie was gone.  
  
"Like she said," said Tilkate lying down on a bed, "Looks can be deceiving."  
  
The next morning, "Zelda, you need to get up!" said Tilkate shaking Zelda.  
  
"No, I don't wanna," Zelda replied.  
  
"Zelda! C'mon! We only have this one last temple to tackle and then you're back in Link's arms."  
  
Zelda's eyes shot open and she immediately got out of bed. Tilkate laughed and walked outside. She looked at Death Mountain. It was so dark and gloomy. She didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she saw numerous creatures flying around. She sighed and walked towards the graveyard. She looked up at where the entrance to the Shadow Temple was. She looked beside her and saw a crate. She looked as if she had come up with an idea. "What a minute," she thought, "We can't get in by playing that song, but if we stack crates up then maybe we can climb up." She ran back to Han and told him about her idea.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," he said.  
  
"Now we just need to wait for Zelda to come out," said Tilkate.  
  
The two sat down on a bench until Zelda was ready. Tilkate sighed and looked at the sky. "Han, what are your plans for the future?" She asked.  
  
"M-my future?" He asked surprised, "I don't know."  
  
She gave a look of disappointment. "I was hoping he would say; 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'" she thought.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," she lied.  
  
Finally Zelda came outside looking rather awful.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I really don't feel good," Zelda answered.  
  
"Come on, princess," said Janie, "It'll be over before you know it!"  
  
"Yeah," Tilkate replied, "Besides, I think I know how we can get into the Shadow Temple."  
  
"How?" Zelda asked.  
  
"We can stack up crates to reach the entrance," said Han.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we could," Zelda agreed.  
  
"Then let's go!" said Navi.  
  
They walked around Kakiriko Village looking for crates. They figured it would take about twenty crates to reach the entrance. Zelda stacked the crates as Han and Tilkate looked for them. She built what looked like a set of stairs up to the entrance.  
  
Zelda decided to climb the crates first.  
  
"How many people do you think has tried to do this?" Tilkate asked.  
  
Zelda walked inside and looked around. She came back out and looked at Navi.  
  
"A lot of people," she said, "There's twenty or thirty skeletons in there."  
  
"Wow," said Han.  
  
Navi and Janie flew into the temple and Tilkate and Han climbed their way in.  
  
"How do you think they died?" Han asked.  
  
"Probably the evil that dwells here killed them," Zelda answered.  
  
In the room were numerous skeletons, torches, and a round platform in the middle of the room.  
  
"Where do you think the crystal is?" Janie asked.  
  
"In here," said Tilkate.  
  
"How do you know?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I can feel it," Tilkate answered, "It's under this room."  
  
"Do you think there's a secret opening in this room?" Han asked.  
  
"Let's look around," said Zelda.  
  
They all began searching the walls, the floors, and the torches, but found no sign of an opening.  
  
"It must not be here then," said Tilkate with a sigh.  
  
"No, it's in here," said Han.  
  
"How do you know?" Zelda asked confused.  
  
"Tilkate has to use her sapphire," Han answered.  
  
"How did you know that?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "Just a wild guess."  
  
"Do you know exactly where it is?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Stand on that round platform and a hole will open up," Han explained.  
  
Zelda suddenly felt a little suspicious. How did Han know how to get into the opening? She was actually starting to wonder about him. Like why the Din's Fire spell did not work. She shook her head of the thoughts when she saw Tilkate fall through the platform. Navi and Janie flew in while Han and Zelda jumped in. They landed in a pit of mud.  
  
"Oh gross!" Tilkate exclaimed, "I'm extremely dirty now!"  
  
Zelda gasped and looked around her.  
  
"What?" Han asked.  
  
"Did any of you touch my back?" She asked.  
  
"Not me," Tilkate answered.  
  
"Not us," the two fairies answered in unison.  
  
"Me either," said Han.  
  
"There's something alive in the mud!" Zelda gasped and jumped up. At that moment a figure slowly crept out of the mud. It was hard to tell what it was at first. The mud slipped off the figure's body. The creature was brown and had only flesh and bones.  
  
"No, there's nothing alive in here," said Han, "There's something dead!"  
  
"ReDead!!" Janie gasped.  
  
One by one the foul creatures crept out of the mud until there were fifteen of them in the room. Three of them walked towards Zelda. She quickly grabbed her daggers and tried to look at any part of their body, but their eyes. She stabbed one in the gut, but the other two jumped on top of her. She screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
Janie twirled her dagger and threw it at one of the ReDead's back.  
  
"What good will that.." Han stopped when he saw the ReDead disappear. Janie made her dagger fly back at her and she threw it at the other ReDead.  
  
"Impressive," Han commented and stabbed a ReDead.  
  
He was so busy fighting a couple more ReDeads that he did not notice one creeping up behind him. Tilkate saw this and threw her dagger at the creature's back. Tilkate quickly recovered her dagger and turned around only to accidentally look into a ReDead's eyes. She tried to scream, but she could not move. As the ReDead was getting ready to suck Tilkate's life out, Zelda stabbed it from behind.  
  
Tilkate shook her head and looked at her rescuer. "Thanks, Zelda." She said.  
  
"Anytime," Zelda replied.  
  
"Five left!" Said Janie as she finished off another ReDead.  
  
Two were walking side-by-side and Zelda stabbed them both with her daggers. Han struck one more down. Tilkate finished off her last one, and Janie got the last one.  
  
"That was pretty scary," said Tilkate cleaning her dagger.  
  
"How do you suppose we get back out?" Zelda asked cleaning her weapons as well.  
  
"Well, maybe with my powers," said Tilkate, "I can boost as up."  
  
"That's how Link got out of the temples." Said Navi.  
  
"Should we test?" Han suggested sheathing his sword.  
  
"I guess we could," Tilkate answered. She walked under the hole and held her sapphire up. She felt herself floating back up to the entrance.  
  
"It worked," she called down.  
  
"Good," Zelda called back.  
  
Han felt mud splatter on his face when Tilkate jumped back down. He wiped the mud off his face with his sleeve.  
  
"Sorry, Han." Tilkate giggled.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
They continued on walking through the mud. They found a door covered in chains. Zelda used her powers to make the chains fall. When they were in the other room, they were shocked when they saw about fifty dead ReDeads lying around.  
  
"What killed them?" Han asked.  
  
"I have no idea," said Zelda.  
  
They walked around the dead ReDeads to the middle of the room. Zelda gasped when she felt herself get flung up against the wall. A monster appeared in front of her. Zelda screamed in terror at the sight of the monster. It looked a lot like a ReDead, but it had blood red eyes and it was much larger. It opened its mouth to reveal long sharp teeth. It hissed and brought itself closer to her. When it seemed that she was about to get her head bit off by the monster, it suddenly screeched in pain and fell to the floor. Tilkate was now in front of Zelda cleaning her dagger.  
  
"That was too close," she said.  
  
"Sorry," said Zelda, "I was too scared to move and get my own weapons."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tilkate replied, "Let's just get out of here before anymore of those things shows up."  
  
They walked into another room and saw the crystal. A smile came to Tilkate's face. They all were surprised to see the crystal this early. All of them except Han.  
  
"Good," said Tilkate, "we can get out of here quick then."  
  
"Tilkate, wait!" said Han, but it was too late. Tilkate walked up to the crystal and fell through the floor.  
  
"Tilkate!" Zelda gasped.  
  
"What happened?!" Janie gasped, "Where is she?!"  
  
"That was an invisible floor," said Han.  
  
"Look, Han," said Zelda annoyed, "I hope I'm not coming off rude or anything, but how the heck did you know about certain things? How did you know that the bridge in the Fire Temple would collapse when a third person walked across it? How did you know how to get down to this place? And..."  
  
"Zelda, we don't have time!" Han cut her off, "Use the Len's of Truth to see the opening."  
  
Zelda agreed to let the questions go for now and pulled out the Len's of Truth from her pouch. She saw the opening in front of the crystal and she also saw that it could be impossible to get Tilkate from where she was.  
  
"We're going to have to jump down there and find another way back here," she said.  
  
Han nodded in agreement. Navi and Janie flew down first.  
  
"Are you alright?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Tilkate answered.  
  
Han and Zelda then jumped down. The room they were in was a small room made of stone. They looked up and saw how far they had fallen. Zelda was right, it would have been impossible to get her.  
  
"Curses, why did I not think to bring ropes?!" Zelda thought aloud.  
  
"It's just one of these complicated moments we have to face," said Zelda.  
  
Zelda then looked at Han. "Now, Mr. Know-it-all, is there a way to get out of here?" she asked.  
  
Tilkate was shocked by Zelda's rudeness. "Zelda, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, Tilkate," said Han, "she has a right to be angry with me, but I don't have time to explain. There is a way out and I'll help lead us out of here."  
  
"Good," said Zelda.  
  
"After all this is over," said Tilkate, "I want to know what's going on."  
  
"You'll find out soon." He said.  
  
They walked into another room and found that this too was a room full of mud. The mud was much deeper and thicker this time. They had to drag their feet as the walked through the room. Zelda, Han, Navi, and Janie stopped when they heard Tilkate scream. They looked behind them and saw that Tilkate was gone.  
  
"Tilkate!" Han gasped.  
  
They then saw her jumped out of the mud, but was pulled back down by something.  
  
"Something's got her!" Navi gasped.  
  
Han reached his hand in the mud and felt around trying to find Tilkate. He felt something that felt like her arm. He grabbed it and tried to pull her out. She began coughing out mud, but was pulled back in. Han was pulled to his knees and kept struggling. Zelda ran in to help. She found her other arm and together her and Han pulled her out, along with a monster called FloorMaster. Janie saw the opportunity and threw her dagger at the creature. It disappeared and Tilkate was free.  
  
Tilkate started spitting mud out of her mouth and gasped for breath. Han wiped the mud off her face the best he could. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I think so," she answered.  
  
"Now you're completely covered in mud," Navi laughed. Tilkate glared at her.  
  
"We'll get you washed up after we leave," said Zelda.  
  
"I just want to get out of here before something else pulls me in," Tilkate said. Han nodded and led them to another room.  
  
In the next room they saw a creature in a black cloak guarding the door. Zelda and Tilkate pulled out their weapons. Han held up his hand. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll handle this." He then walked up to the creature.  
  
"Aush meenra," said Han in a different language.  
  
"What did he say?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda answered.  
  
"Zi caneen," said the creature.  
  
"Oon? Malan?" Han asked.  
  
"Zee arly oocaysa Dark Link," it answered.  
  
"Zi xan neen!" Han shot back angry.  
  
"Boolasca!" The creature spat drawing its sword.  
  
Han quickly drew is sword and blocked the creature's attack. It brought its sword down again for another strike, but Han blocked it with his shield and kicked the creature in the stomach. Han brought his sword down, but the creature kicked Han's legs and tripped him. An arrow then struck the creature from Tilkate.  
  
"Stoolaysca Elf!" It growled and threw a dagger at her. It struck her on the left shoulder. She cried in pain and fell to her knees. Han became very angry and while the creature was laughing, Han stabbed it in the chest.  
  
"Oh gosh, Tilkate," Zelda gasped.  
  
"Get...it out!" Tilkate cried. Zelda carefully pulled the dagger out.  
  
"Zelda, do you keep bandages in that pouch of yours?" Han asked.  
  
"Yes," Zelda answered. She opened her pouch and made some bandages appear.  
  
"I'm going to pour some potion over it just in case," she said. She opened a bottle of red potion and poured it over Tilkate's wound. Tilkate gasped in pain and moaned. Han and Zelda then bandaged the wound and helped her get up.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine," Tilkate answered.  
  
"What was the deal with that creature?" Zelda asked, "What were you saying to each other?"  
  
"I promise it will all be explained later," he said, "But we're almost where we need to be so let's continue."  
  
They walked into the room that the creature was guarding. It was a very small room that only contained a hole in the ceiling and a ladder. Han walked up and ladder. Tilkate went second, but was only able to use one hand to pull herself up. Zelda went last just in case Tilkate needed help.  
  
"I wish I had wings," said Tilkate when Navi and Janie simply flew up.  
  
"We are in the Shadow Temple now," said Han.  
  
"Who was the servant of the Shadow Temple?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"A shadow creature called Bongo-Bongo." Navi answered.  
  
"Then again," Zelda added, "Kotake and Koume were the ones Link fought in the Spirit Temple, but we ended up fighting a cobra."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Navi asked, "In the Forest Temple we fought Ghoma instead of Phantom Ganon. In the Spirit Temple we had to fight a cobra instead of Kotake and Koume. The three of them has to do with Ganondorf's intentions period."  
  
"I see," said Zelda.  
  
They walked out of that room and in the next room, they saw a large ferry and a river of murky water.  
  
"Wow, that's big," said Tilkate.  
  
"Over here," said Han walking left, "There's a secret passage that will take us back to Kakiriko."  
  
At first Zelda did not want to follow him. What was he up to? Is it just coincidence that he knew all this? "I doubt it," a voice inside her head said. She decided to just go a head and follow him.  
  
They walked down a dark narrow passage that felt like one thousand miles long. The two fairies were the only light in that passage. The two women stopped when Han bumped into a wall. "Here's the door," he said. He opened the door and they shielded their eyes from the sudden light. They had been in that dark place for so long that their eyes were adjusted to the dark. Han was right. The passage did lead to Kakiriko Village.  
  
"Zelda, can we please take a small break so I can clean all this mud off?" Tilkate asked.  
  
"Yes," Zelda answered, "I could use a break myself."  
  
A/N: They're almost there! A lot is going to happen in chapter 9 so don't miss it! I'm gonna start working on it immediately ^_^. 


	9. Betrayel

A/N: Hey! I wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter so I worked very hard on it and I really hope you all enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*  
  
Tilkate gathered a few buckets of water and went into a house to wash herself. Zelda sat outside in deep thought. She had a bad feeling about Han. She hated that feeling too. Tilkate was in love with him, Link trusted him, and she considered him a really good friend. "How does he know all this stuff?" She asked herself over and over again. "He can't be trusted," a voice inside her mind told her. "Maybe," she halfway agreed. She looked at her reflection in the water. She looked terrible. She was dirty, her dress had tears in different places, her hair was messy. Then she realized something. "This place will be dark soon, once it's dark, all of Hyrule will be dark."  
  
"Han!" Zelda called.  
  
Han was startled when she suddenly addressed him. "Was she going to question me again?" He thought. He walked to her. "Yes, princess?"  
  
"Princess? He hasn't called me that in a while. He must be nervous," she thought. "Go into the houses and gather bottles." She said.  
  
"Bottles?" He asked.  
  
"We're going to need clean water to drink while in the Dark World," she explained, "My pouch can hold hundreds of things."  
  
He nodded and walked into the houses just as she ordered.  
  
"Navi, go with him." She said. Navi nodded and flew off.  
  
Han and Navi found about twenty bottles. He and Zelda began filling them with water. Tilkate walked outside. Her hair was down and completely wet. Han looked at her. She had long, beautiful, red hair. He thought it looked better down. Her dress was still dirty. He guessed she figured she would rather wear a dry, dirty, dress rather than a wet, clean (or as clean as she could get) dress.  
  
Zelda filled the last bottle and put it into her pouch. "Are we ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," the other four answered in unison. They all looked at each other.  
  
They walked to the graveyard, climbed the stack of crates, and jumped back down into the mud pit. Tilkate got dirty again, but not as dirty as she was when she was pulled under by the FloorMaster. They hoped and prayed they would not run into any more monsters.  
  
When they got back to the crystal, Tilkate used to Len's of Truth to find a safe way to the crystal. She held her sapphire and the purple light in the crystal faded into a dark purple light. She looked at the others, but she looked as if she were in a trance. She walked pass them without saying a word.  
  
"Tilkate?" said Zelda. She looked at Han with a confused look. He gravely looked at her and followed Tilkate.  
  
Monsters swarmed the next room, but didn't bother Tilkate as if they knew something. But the others were attacked the moment they walked in.  
  
Tilkate continued her way out of the temple. She never blinked nor gave any expression what so ever. She used the sapphire to boost herself out. Instead of climbing the crates down, she kind of glided back down and gently touched the ground. She walked out of the monster-infested village and into Hyrule Field.  
  
Tilkate held her sapphire high in the air. Clouds began the form in Hyrule. Suddenly a beam of green light shot out from the Kokiri area, a red beam came from Death Mountain, a blue beam came from Lake Hylia, a yellow beam came from the Desert Colossus, and a purple beam came from the graveyard in Kakiriko Village.  
  
The beams joined in the middle of Hyrule and formed a large beam of light that shot high in the sky and shot back down on the ground. Waves of the Temples' colors spread like shock waves all over Hyrule.  
  
Hyrule had now become the Dark World.  
  
Tilkate gasped and fell to her knees. She looked around her confused. Everything was dark and dead. It looked like Hyrule, but at the same time it didn't. She stood up and turned around to look at Kakiriko's entrance. She gasped when she saw shadows going towards it. Shadows.. "This is the Dark World!" Tilkate thought aloud, "Zelda..Han!" She ran into the village avoiding the shadows at all cost. When she got there she screamed as she saw countless ReDeads roaming around. She clenched her sapphire tightly. She felt her knees tremble. She tightly closed her eyes and panted for breath. She fell to her knees hoping everything would go away. "I wish I never came here...I turned Hyrule into the Dark World.." She screamed very loudly as she felt a ReDead grasp its hands around her neck. She tried to push its slimy body away from her, but its grasp was too tight.  
  
Just when it seemed Tilkate was going to die right then and there, her body began glowing blue. The ReDead moaned in pain and fell to the ground. Tilkate held her hands out and lifted her head. Waves of blue energy came from her body and killed every ReDead in the village.  
  
She opened her eyes and panted for breath. She looked around at the countless ReDeads lying around. She quickly turned around when she saw shadows enter the village. She wasted no more time and ran to the Shadow Temple.  
  
Tilkate looked down the passage and saw Zelda, Han, and Janie aggressively fight off enemies. Zelda looked like she was going to pass out any moment. She immediately used her powers to lift the two elves out. Navi and Janie simply flew out.  
  
"What..happened?" Han asked trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hyrule is dark now," said Tilkate with extreme guilt.  
  
"Good," said Zelda, "Now we can save Link."  
  
They ran out of the village and approached Zelda's..no, Dark Link's castle.  
  
"This is it," said Zelda, "Hyrule depends on what goes on in that castle. We must defeat Dark Link."  
  
"Where in the castle do you think he is?" Navi asked.  
  
"The South Tower," Tilkate answered.  
  
"How did you know?" Han asked.  
  
Tilkate didn't answer, but pointed to her sapphire. Han nodded and looked at Zelda. "I'm ready when you are." He said.  
  
"Let's go," said Zelda.  
  
They walked inside the dark castle and what they saw surprised them..there was a sword in the middle of the first room. It had a dark blue blade with an aura shining around it, the hilt was gold with sapphires engraved in it..it must have been Nindalla's sword.  
  
"Wow...that sword looks even cooler than Link's sword," Navi breathed.  
  
Tilkate walked in front of it and wrapped her fingers around the hilt. She slowly lifted it out of its stone and held it in front of her. She looked at Han and Zelda. She had a determined look on her face. "Let's go to the South Tower," she said.  
  
They walked up a long set of stairs and saw a shadow at the top of the stairs. The shadow seemed to have not known they were there. Tilkate decided to test her sword on it. As she raised the sword, the shadow turned around and looked at her. It changed its body to look like Han's. As she brought the sword down, she stopped and gasped.  
  
"Tilkate!" said the real Han, "Its not real! Kill it."  
  
Tilkate still had a look of fear on her face and then struck down the impersonating shadow.  
  
"Be careful," said Zelda, "Obviously the creatures in this place can mimic us."  
  
They walked down a long hall meeting one shadow after another. One impersonated Janie and Han came close to killing the real Janie.  
  
They climbed several sets of stairs and found themselves in a long hall. When they got closer to the south tower, they approached five shadows. They all impersonated Zelda, Tilkate, Han, Navi, and Janie. The real Janie threw her dagger at the impersonating Navi. The fake Janie threw the exact same kind of dagger at Han, but he was too quick for it and blocked it with his shield.  
  
Zelda aimed an arrow at the very dangerous fake Janie. Then the fake Zelda did the same.  
  
"Zelda, look out!" Han called.  
  
Tilkate took out her bow and aimed it at the fake Zelda. She killed the shadow and Zelda was free to shoot the fake Janie. The only two left were the fake Han and Tilkate.  
  
Han decided to fight his impersonator. They got into a heavy sword fight. Zelda and Tilkate easily got rid of the shadow Tilkate, but the fake Han was still left. Tilkate walked behind the fake one and stabbed it in the back.  
  
"Back stabber," Han joked.  
  
"Ha, ha," Tilkate replied sarcastically.  
  
They walked into another room and Zelda immediately recognized it. "I was in this room," she said, "I walked into the next and found...Link." She then ran into the room followed by Han, Tilkate, Navi, and Janie.  
  
"Well, well, how nice of you all to drop by," said the voice of Dark Link. He appeared in the room with a smirk on his face. "You fairies annoy me," he said and snapped his fingers. Navi and Janie were locked up in a cage over a bowl of deadly looking fish.  
  
"It's over," said Zelda, "Where is Link?!"  
  
"Aren't we hasty today?" said Dark Link, "Honestly I didn't think you would make it this far..one of you were supposed to be dead, but I'm glad he let you live so I can personally watch him kill you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I'm talking about Han," said Dark Link.  
  
Zelda and Tilkate looked at him. He had a look of terrible guilt.  
  
"Now is the time to prove your worth," said Dark Link tossing Han a dagger. Han grabbed Zelda and held the dagger to her throat.  
  
"Han, what are you doing?!" all four females ask in unison.  
  
"Han has been working for me," said Dark Link obviously taking pleasure in seeing them horrified by the news.  
  
"It's true," said Han.  
  
"Don't kill her yet..I want you to explain the tragic story and then kill her knowing that she failed Link, Hyrule, and that her friend betrayed her," Dark Link smiled evilly.  
  
"After the defeat of Abesh," Han began still holding Zelda at knifepoint, "Dark Link came to me. He had not got his body yet at that time..."  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Han was unpacking his luggage in his new room in Hyrule castle when a dark, shadowy creature appeared in the room.  
  
"Who are you?!" Han demanded.  
  
"I am Dark Link, I have come with a proposal."  
  
"What kind?" Han asked.  
  
"I've seen you fight in battle. You're just the man I'm looking for. Link promised you a spot in the Hylian army correct?"  
  
"Yes," Han answered.  
  
"I can give you better!"  
  
"How?" Han asked.  
  
"I have no body..yet, but when I do, I plan to come back to Hyrule and take over it. I wish to make it my world, the Dark World, and Hyrule into one! I can give you an army greater than Link's pathetic army! It's an offer you shouldn't refuse..."  
  
"What if I do?" Han asked pretending not to be interested.  
  
"I'll kill you of course..believe me, no one in Hyrule will be alive once I attack."  
  
"I'm listening," said Han.  
  
"Tilkate is the key to make our dreams come true. Make sure nothing happens to her. Become her personal bodyguard. We can't afford to lose her."  
  
"I will not fail," said Han.  
  
"So you're in?"  
  
"Yes," Han answered.  
  
"Good.."  
  
~~~~End flashback~~~~  
  
"He then came to me again once he had his body," Han continued, "He asked me if I was still loyal to the agreement. I did not want to go back on the agreement. I was getting so much power. I was to be second in command of the Dark World." He then looked at Tilkate's tear stained face. "I know the difference now..Love and power has always been the main issue in most people's life. I now know what I want..I want love!" Before anyone knew it, Han flung the dagger at Dark Link hitting him directly in the chest.  
  
"Tilkate, now!" Han shouted.  
  
Tilkate ran behind Dark Link and raised her sword high. Dark Link made himself look like Link for he knew it would be hard for Tilkate to kill him looking like Link. She hesitated and fear spread across her face.  
  
"Tilkate! Kill him now!" Han shouted.  
  
The aura around Nindalla's sword grew bright as Tilkate drove it into Dark Link's back. Dark Link screamed in pain and his body began glowing bright. Han kept his grasp on Zelda for fear that she would get hurt if he let her go. Tilkate pulled the sword out and stumbled backwards. Dark Link's screams faded and he disappeared.  
  
The room fell silent. Tilkate panted for breath and dropped her sword. She looked as if she fought one hundred ReDeads with her eyes closed. Han released his grasp on Zelda. Zelda then ran to Tilkate's side. "Link.. is in the room behind me," said Tilkate. Zelda nodded and ran into the room.  
  
Tilkate looked at Han. He didn't look at her for her gaze pierced his heart like a dagger.  
  
"Tilkate I---"  
  
"What was going through your mind when you kissed me?" She asked.  
  
"I feel so terrible for what I've done," he said. "When we kissed, I felt even more terrible. There were times during he journey that Dark Link wanted to make sure that Zelda died...but I couldn't let her because I started caring for you all. I swear I'm not trying to justify what I did, but I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Dark Link promised you so much," she said in a toneless voice, "why did you stab him?"  
  
"Remember in the Shadow Temple when I spoke in that different language to that creature?" he asked. She nodded, still not giving any expression what so ever, "Well," he continued, "the reason it got so angry with me because it knew that I was betraying Dark Link by helping you all a few times. Tilkate, I don't expect you to forgive me, but please believe me when I say that I would change everything I did if I could. I love you and that's why I betrayed Dark Link in the end."  
  
"What did you say?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he answered.  
  
"No..you said you love me," she replied.  
  
The two fairies were still trapped in the cage, but the deadly fish had disappeared with Dark Link did. They pretended not to listen, but couldn't help but smile when Han told Tilkate that he loved her.  
  
"I love you, Tilkate," he said.  
  
"You could have had everything you wanted," she said, "but you let it go for me?"  
  
"I would give anything to be with you," he said, "I don't care about having my own army. None of that matters anymore. I just want to be with you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Tears swelled up in her eyes and she ran to him and embraced him. "I love you too," she whispered, "And I forgive you." A sigh of relief came from him and he held her tight as if he would never let her go. She pulled slightly away from him and looked deep into his eyes. He leaned his face closer to hers and softly caressed her lips with his.  
  
~  
  
"Link!" Zelda gasped when she entered the next room. He was up against a wall, unconscious. To her surprise, he even had his body back. She ran in front of him and saw that some invisible force was holding him. She used her powers to release whatever was holding him. She held out her arms and let him gently fall to the floor. She held him in her arms and looked at his lifeless face.  
  
"Link..Link, please wake up!" She pleaded. She pressed her ear against his chest. His heart was still beating. She put her hand on his cheek. "Link," she whispered. She then knew what she had to do. She held his hand and closed her eyes. The Triforce of Wisdom and Courage began to glow. She opened her eyes when she heard him cough. "Link!" she said. He slowly blinked his eyes open. "Zelda?" He whispered. Tears streamed Zelda's cheeks and she firmly placed her lips on his. After a few seconds of the passionate kiss, he broke it off and looked at her. He put his hand on her cheek and smiled. "I knew you would come," he said. "What happened to Dark Link?"  
  
"Dark Link is dead," she answered.  
  
"What about Han, Tilkate, and Navi?" He asked.  
  
"They're all fine," she answered.  
  
He slowly got up with her help. "I'm so tired," he said, "I was slowly dying. I would have died if you didn't save me."  
  
"I'm pretty exhausted too," she said.  
  
"So did you ever see that doctor?" he asked.  
  
"When did I ever get the chance?" She laughed.  
  
Zelda and Link walked back into the other room and saw Tilkate and Han embracing.  
  
"Tilkate and Han?" Link asked. Zelda nodded.  
  
"Link!" Navi exclaimed. Han and Tilkate broke their embrace and looked at the Hero of Time. Han turned away.  
  
"We should leave them alone," said Tilkate. She then freed Navi and Janie from the cage and walked into the other room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked. Han sighed and explained everything.  
  
"I'll understand if you kick me out of the army and castle," said Han as he ended the story.  
  
"What you did was very wrong," said Link, "However, you did save my wife's life and if not for you, Tilkate would not have got the perfect chance to defeat Dark Link...everyone deserves a second chance." He then looked at Zelda. "What about you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"You two are giving me a second chance?" Han asked with a smile. Link and Zelda both nodded, also smiling.  
  
Zelda looked at Link and removed the sheathed Master Sword and handed it to him. "I've been waiting to return this to you," she said. He put the sheathed sword over his shoulder. "I'm just glad to have you back," he said.  
  
Tilkate, Navi, and Janie then entered the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked Janie.  
  
"I am Janie, Mister Link," she answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Janie," he said.  
  
"No, please, just call me Janie," she insisted.  
  
"Only if you call me Link," he replied.  
  
"Deal," she said.  
  
After a few minutes they decided to make their way out of the castle. Hyrule was still dark and Han was the only one who knew how to fix it without traveling back into each temple. Leaving the castle was not hard for all the shadows fled when they sensed that their king was dead.  
  
"How do you bring back the Light World?" Link asked when they walked outside.  
  
"The three of you are going to have to put your powers together," Han explained, "Stand in the middle of Hyrule Field and concentrate all power."  
  
Link and Zelda mounted Epona and Tilkate and Han mounted their horses. They then rode to the middle of the field. When they got there, they dismounted their horses. Han, Navi, and Janie stood back. Link, Zelda, and Tilkate walked forward. Zelda and Link held hands because their powers were stronger if they were physically touching. Tilkate put her hands on her sapphire and closed her eyes. Link and Zelda lifted their hands. The three concentrated as hard as possible.  
  
The clouds above them began to circle. The beams of multi-color light shot towards the Five Temples. Han, Navi, and Janie could sense the light coming back to the world. Zelda and Link began trembling from exhaustion. A bright light covered the entire land. Han shielded his eyes from the light. The ground started to shake a little from all the power that was being used at the same time.  
  
After a few moments, Han uncovered his eyes and looked around him. Hyrule was back to normal. Tilkate opened her eyes and gasped. Link fell to his knees and Zelda passed out from exhaustion.  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you all liked the chapter! For those of you who did not catch the hints of Han's betrayal, here's a recap: On their way to Death Mountain, Tilkate saw something was troubling Han. In the Fire Temple Han knew who should cross the collapsing bridge first. In Zora's Domain, Tilkate caught Han "drowning a bug" Han had just been scolded by an image of Dark Link in the water for not letting Zelda die during that part with the bridge and Han slapped the water to shut him up. In the Shadow Temple Han knew how to get down to the passage with the crystal, he also knew to use the Len's of Truth to see a safe spot around the crystal, and he knew how to talk to that creature and the two out of three of the understandable words the creature said was "Dark Link." I think that was all the hints. I can't remember exactly. Oh well. Anyway, the last chapter is coming soon!!  
  
Thanks Sunshine Stargirl for beta-reading and helping me add a few things. 


	10. Zelda gets big news and Tilkate suffers ...

One week later,  
  
All the Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras had finally come back to their homes. They were so happy that Link had been saved. Some of their homes were destroyed because of the monsters. They were not happy about it, but they knew it would be rebuilt. Princess Zelda and Link had already set plans for reconstruction on destroyed areas. Link and Zelda did not have much time together because of it.  
  
The eighth day after Dark Link's defeat,  
  
Zelda ran threw the halls of the castle looking for Tilkate. She asked everyone she ran into, but they had not seen her. She ran around a corner and collided into Impa. "My goodness child! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Impa asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Tilkate, but I think you can help me," Zelda said.  
  
"I would love to be of some assistance, but I am quite busy," said Impa, "But I do know where Tilkate is."  
  
"Where?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Where else? She is with Han doing some horse back archery," Impa answered.  
  
Zelda nodded and ran off to the horse back archery fields.  
  
"Tilkate!" Zelda called. Tilkate stopped her horse and walked up to Zelda.  
  
"Hey, Zelda," she greeted.  
  
"Tilkate, I need to talk to you now!" Zelda said.  
  
"Uh-oh," Tilkate replied, "This last time you looked for me here you told me Dark Link was trying to take over the world. What has happened this time?"  
  
"Don't worry," Zelda said, "It's not a world threatening thing."  
  
"Okay," Tilkate replied, "Han, I'm going to talk to Zelda. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay," Han replied.  
  
Zelda and Tilkate went into hers and Link's room so they could talk in private.  
  
"I'm late!" Zelda finally said.  
  
"Late?" Tilkate asked, "For what?"  
  
"You know," Zelda replied. "I'm late, late."  
  
Tilkate's eyes widened. She knew exactly what it meant when a female said she was late.  
  
"You should go see the doctor now," Tilkate suggested.  
  
Zelda nodded. She knew Tilkate was right.  
  
Zelda sat in her room waiting for the doctor to come with the results of the test. "You are most likely pregnant," the doctor had said. Those words repeated in Zelda's mind over and over again.  
  
Zelda's heart skipped a beat when the bedroom door opened. It was Link. He had just got back from visiting the Kokiri. He had no idea what was going on with Zelda yet. At that moment, the doctor entered the room.  
  
"Doctor Moorina, what brings you here?" Link asked.  
  
"Hello, Link," said the female doctor, "I'm here to give Zelda her test results."  
  
"Test results?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Moorina replied, "Zelda, Link, are you two ready?"  
  
Zelda nodded, but Link was still completely confused.  
  
"Zelda, you are pregnant," the doctor said. Link and Zelda's eyes widened.  
  
"My wife is pregnant?" Link asked still shocked by the news.  
  
"Yes," Moorina answered, "Quite frankly it's a miracle the baby is alive and healthy after what you went through." The doctor smiled and left the room.  
  
Link sat next to Zelda and looked at her.  
  
"We're going to be parents?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes," she said, "I had a feeling. I've been so tired, sick, sometimes cranky, and not to mention my period is late. What surprises me is that we've been so careful. I wonder what went wrong."  
  
"Oops," he said.  
  
"'Oops?' What do you mean 'oops?'" She asked.  
  
"Well...I uh guess I uhhhh forgot to ermmm..." He said. Zelda laughed and playfully hit his arm.  
  
Later that night,  
  
Link walked into his and Zelda's room to find her lying down in bed reading a book about being a mother. She loved reading and now since she was going to be a mother, she was going to be reading a lot more.  
  
Link lay down next to her and put his hand on her stomach. She grinned and put to book on the table by the bed.  
  
"You know, she's going to be just as beautiful as you," he said.  
  
"'She?'" Zelda asked, "HE is going to be just as handsome, brave, and strong as you are."  
  
"No, no, dear princess," he argued, "I know that our baby is going to be a girl."  
  
She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I was always hoping I'd get pregnant some day," she said, "Ever since I married you, I wanted to have a baby so badly."  
  
"I feel the same," he said. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately.  
  
Eight months later,  
  
Zelda woke up in pain and also found that she was wet. Her water broke and she was in labor. She turned over and shook Link.  
  
"Link, wake up," she said, "I'm in labor!"  
  
Link woke up and yawned. Apparently he did not process what Zelda had just told him.  
  
"Link! I'm in labor!" She repeated.  
  
Finally Link had got the message. He ran out of the room and told the guard outside the door to get Doctor Moorina. He then ran back to Zelda's side. She looked like she was in extreme pain. He put his hand in hers and she began squeezing it tightly. He winced in pain from her tight grip, but said nothing for he knew she was in a lot more pain than he was.  
  
Finally Doctor Moorina came running in. She examined Zelda and saw that Zelda was not dilated enough to deliver.  
  
"I'm afraid we just gotta wait for you to get dilated more." Moorina said and walked out.  
  
"Link.." Zelda's voice was strained.  
  
"Yes, honey?" He replied.  
  
"Get out!" She hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET OUT! YOU ARE THE REASON I AM IN THIS FRICKIN' PAIN!" She yelled.  
  
Link began pulling his hand out of hers.  
  
She wouldn't let go.  
  
"GET THE HECK OUT!" She screamed.  
  
"Let go and I will," he said in a squeaky voice.  
  
She let go and muttered, "Big baby. Here I am in pain, and you're whining about your HAND!"  
  
He ran out and saw Han with Tilkate.  
  
"I can face Abash, I can face Ganondorf... I can face Dark Link but I'm afraid of my own WIFE!" Link said.  
  
Tilkate snorted.  
  
He glared.  
  
She suddenly burst into tears and hugged Link tightly.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm sooo, sooo, sooo sorry!" She cried.  
  
"It's okay, Tilkate.." Link said uncertainly.  
  
Link glanced at Han, who mouthed, "hormones.."  
  
Tilkate let go and said she was going to eat some ice cream and Zora liver.  
  
"Ice cream and Zora liver?" Link asked, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"It's her latest craving." Han said.  
  
"Right," Link said.  
  
Link walked back into the room Zelda was in.  
  
"What do YOU want!?" She asked and an annoyed voice.  
  
"Just to make sure you're ok.." He said.  
  
"I WOULD be ok if YOU would get OUT!" She shouted.  
  
Link yelped and ran out.  
  
"She's scary, man!" Han said.  
  
Link gave an icy glare.  
  
Tilkate came back with mocha ice cream all down her front.  
  
"Baby, you got some ice cream down your front," Han said.  
  
"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm UGLY!?" She screeched.  
  
"No, I'm---"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! ALL YOU MEN ARE PIGS! YOU MEN DON'T UNDERSTAND WOMEN! I HATE ALL MEN!" Tilkate shouted and stormed into Zelda's room.  
  
"And you say MY wife is scary?" Link asked.  
  
"Shut up," Han said in a warning voice.  
  
"Honestly! Men are so inconsiderate!" Tilkate said, sitting down.  
  
"You're telling-ow!-me!" Zelda said.  
  
Tilkate suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Turning pale green, she ran out.  
  
"HEY!" Zelda protested.  
  
Five hours later, Tilkate announced to the guys she was going to get some lime ice cream with Zora liver as a topping.  
  
She came back twenty minutes later with lime ice cream all down her front.  
  
"You're a messy eater," Link said.  
  
She burst into tears.  
  
"Waaaaah! You're so mean!" Tilkate whined.  
  
Han hugged Tilkate.  
  
'She's so sticky!' He thought.  
  
Six hours later, the sitting positions were odd.  
  
Tilkate's head was on Hans' shoulder and her feet were on Link's lap.  
  
Moorina came rushing out of the room.  
  
"She's ready to deliver!" She said.  
  
Link jumped up, receiving a "OW!" from Tilkate.  
  
He ran in the room and grabbed Zelda's hand.  
  
Zelda began pushing as hard as she could. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together. She started feeling the baby slip out. She opened her eyes when she heard a baby's cry.  
  
"Zelda, you have a baby girl," said Moorina holding up the baby.  
  
Moorina cleaned the baby and handed her to Zelda. Link and Zelda smiled as they looked at their baby girl.  
  
"I told you she would be just as beautiful as you," Link said.  
  
Link and Zelda named their baby girl Elsa. After she turned ten year's old, Zelda's father the king of Hyrule, died. Link and Zelda became King and Queen of Hyrule and Elsa became Hyrule's new Princess.  
  
Just a few weeks after the defeat of Dark Link, Tilkate and Han married. A couple weeks after that, Tilkate became pregnant with a baby girl who they named Keela.  
  
I would say that their lives had no troubles after that, but that was not so. On Elsa's fifteenth birthday, evil came back.  
  
Author's Note: Notice how the very end is a cliffhanger? Well I plan to write one more story and that will be the end of this line of stories. I won't stop making Zelda stories, but that just means that in my stories there will be no more Tilkate, Han, Else, Keela, Janie, Keel, or Abesh.  
  
I also want to say thanks to:  
  
Meilin  
  
Hylian Aes Sadai  
  
Linkboy  
  
Bariyou the White Tiger Youkai  
  
Light Mage  
  
Dan  
  
DarkBlacknoid  
  
And my sister Natalie. Thanks Natalie for the funny Zelda giving birth part! 


End file.
